Todokanai Kimochi
by RenReykyuura JewELFishy
Summary: Lagi-lagi aku bertemu dengan pemuda bersosok aqua-marine itu. Kepalaku sakit lagi. Ada apa ini? -Suzugamori Ren. Maaf Ren, aku tak punya pilihan lain. Maafkan aku -Kai Toshiki. CHAPTER 4 UP! OOC, abal, (fail) hints of DaiLeon, Typo(s). DLDR! Mind to RnR?
1. Vyxanestalxes

"Kai, pulang bareng yuk!" ajak Ren pada Kai yang sedang memasukkan buku-buku nya ke dalam tas.

"Boleh juga" Kemudian mereka berjalan ke luar kelas dan keluar gerbang.

"Aku beloknya ke sini, sampai jumpa!" Ren berbelok ke sebuah persimpangan, tak lain dan tak bukan, dimana kediaman Foo Fighter berada. Kai hanya menanggapinya dengan sebuah anggukan kecil, lalu berjalan ke jalan yang berlawanan dari Ren.

_**Sriiit**_

Ren memasuki kediaman Foo Fighter yang menggunakan pintu otomatis, dan untungnya dia tidak berdiri diam sampai berjam-jam hanya untuk menunggu pintunya terbuka, padahal ia salah berdiri, seperti beberapa tahun lalu.

"Selamat datang, Ren-sama" sambut deretan manusia yang berbaris dua banjar membukakan jalan untuk Ren. Ren tidak mengacuhkannya, ia langsung saja memasuki lift dan naik ke lantai sepuluh.

"Fuuuh..." Ren menghela nafas panjang sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang king-size empuk di ruangan pribadi dan sekaligus kamarnya. _Bagaimanapun, aku masih bingung, ini perasaan apa? Kenapa aku harus memiliki perasaan ini? Dan kenapa sasaran tembak perasaan ini adalah teman terbaikku sejak kecil, Kai? _Ren yang banyak berpikir dan selalu memikirkan hal aneh itu, _perasaan aneh_ yang menghantuinya kemana-mana, menggelungkan tubuhnya sambil memeluk kakinya sendiri.

* * *

.

.

.

**Todokanai Kimochi (perasaan yang tak tersampaikan)**

.

Chapter 1

.

Made by **RenReykyuura**

.

Disclaimer : **Ren and Kai belong to each other**

.

Genre : Romance/Friendship, Supernatural

.

Pair : RenKai

.

Rate : T (Kyuu selalu buat yang T desu~)

.

**WARNING :** OOC, Misstypo, pace cerita yang terlalu lambat atau mungkin terlalu cepat, Bloody scenes, dll.

.

**DON'T LIKE? LEAVE THIS PAGE!**

.

_Enjoy~_

* * *

Tiga tahun telah berlalu sejak kejadian _itu_. Kejadian na'as yang mengerikan dan lebih baik jangan diungkit-ungkit. Kejadian itu meninggalkan jejak codet yang luar biasa dalamnya di hati mereka, Ren dan Kai.

* * *

_**-Todokanai Kimochi-**_

* * *

Ren yang ketika itu masih duduk di bangku kelas satu SMP benar-benar aneh. _Aneh?_ Kadang ia pendiam, tapi kadang ia juga tipe orang yang easy-going. Saat musim semi tahun itu, seorang lelaki pindahan dari kota sebelah pindah ke kelas Ren. Si rambut coklat bermata hijau memperkenalkan dirinya di depan kelas. _Kai Toshiki_, itu namanya. Ia duduk di depan si surai merah yang memandang Kai sedari tadi.

_**KRIIIIIIING KRIIIIIIING KRIIIIIIIIIIING**_

"Hai!" Kai menyapa Ren yang tengah melamun pada jam istirahat. Sapaan itu membuat lamunan Ren buyar seketika. "Ah—H-hai!" lamunan panjang Ren buyar seketika saat mendengar seseorang menyapanya dan ternyata itu si anak pindahan. "Namamu Kai 'kan?" Ren mencoba menyesuaikan diri dengan anak baru berambut coklat itu. "Yap! Ke kantin bareng yuk!" Kai bicara pada Kai seperti orang yang sudah kenal lama saja. _Orang yang gampang akrab, ya?_ "Yuk!" Ren beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan dengan Kai.

"Kau mau pesan apa? Menunya ditempel di sana" Ren menunjuk ke arah kanan, tembok dekat meja paling pojok. "Hmm... Aku bakso saja deh" Kai memutuskan jawabannya sambil memegang dagunya sendiri, seperti orang yang berpikir keras, padahal hanya menu makan. "Oke, aku juga ah! Mbak, baksonya dua porsi, ya!" Ren memesan makanan pada mbak kantin bersurai gold panjang dengan mata hijau yang lebih muda dibanding mata Kai, yak, terkesan lebih segar.

"Oh, ya. Boleh tahu namamu siapa?" tanya Kai yang sedang duduk di meja pojok kiri belakang. "Suzugamori Ren, tigabelas tahun" jawab Ren sambil duduk di sebelah Kai. "Salam kenal!" Kai benar-benar tipe orang yang mudah bersosialisasi, dan benar-benar tampan, sampai-sampai membuat semua siswi perempuan klepek-klepek melihatnya, lihat saja, semua mata perempuan tertuju padanya yang padahal hanya duduk, dan tidak menyapa seorang perempuan pun dari tadi.

"Eh, bakso nya sudah di antar nih. Makasih" ujar Ren pada seorang perempuan berambut ungu muda lembut yang mengantar dua mangkok bakso ke meja dimana Ren dan Kai duduk. Perempuan itu langsung kembali ke dapur kantin dan mengambilkan pesanan siswa siswi lainnya.

_**KRIIIIIIING KRIIIIIIING KRIIIIIIIIING**_

"Kembali ke kelas yuk" ajak Kai meletakkan sendok dan garpu nya ke mangkok kosong, bel berdering tepat setelah dua insan itu menghabiskan bakso di mangkoknya. Tanpa perlu jawaban, Kai langsung menarik tangan Ren dan berjalan bersama kembali ke kelas, pastinya dengan berjuta mata siswi perempuan memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Kai, seperti agen mata-mata masal yang tentunya dapat disadari Kai dengan mudah.

Di kelas, mereka mengerjakan seluruh tugas kelompok berdua, mendiskusikan pelajaran berdua, yak, melakukan segalanya berdua. Melihat hal itu, semua siswi perempuan yang menjadi fans tak resmi Ren di kelas itu benar-benar iri, atau lebih tepat disebut cemburu, karena pujaan hati mereka hanya melakukan segalanya dengan Kai, Kai, dan Kai, tanpa melihat ke arah lain, khususnya kepada mereka. Kenapa dia bisa dengan mudahnya bergaul dengan Kai, padahal ia hanyalah anak baru yang masuk tadi pagi. Nah mereka para fans Kai? Mereka bahkan tak pernah dipandang Kai walaupun hanya dengan sudut mata. Kalau di rumah, pasti mereka sudah gigit-gigit guling. Yang lebih parahnya, ekspresi para fujoshi bejat yang menyaksikan kedekatan Ren dan Kai. Mereka sudah mimisan dan—oke, lupakan.

Seminggu sejak kepindahan Kai ke sekolah itu, Kai pergi ke rumah Ren untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok. Tapi yang terjadi malah kejadian na'as .

"Ren! Kerjain tugas yu—" Kai membuka pintu rumah Ren dengan senyum berseri-seri. "—uk?" Kai membulatkan matanya. Senyumannya luntur seketika. "...Re..n..? kau... apa yang kau lakukan...?" Kai terperanjat hebat ketika melihat Ren yang memegang pisau dapur sedang menusuk perut orangtuanya. "O-oi... Ren?" Ren mencampakkan tubuh tak bernyawa itu ke lantai lalu memenggal kepala ibunya sendiri. "Ren...?"

"Oh? Kai?" Ren menoleh ke arah Kai dengan tatapan tak berdosa. "Ada apa?" Ren berbicara pada Kai dengan nada seperti biasanya, wajah seperti biasanya, hanya saja... tubuhnya bercipratan darah, dan banyak cipratan darah di sisi manapun kita lihat di rumahnya. "Kai?" Ren memiringkan kepalanya karena Kai tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, melainkan hanya terdiam dengan mata yang membulat.

"Ren...? kau Ren... kan? Kenapa kau... membunuh mereka..?" Kai ragu-ragu mempertanyakan hal itu, tapi ia benar-benar terkejut melihat Ren yang seperti itu. Sejak kapan Ren berubah menjadi iblis berkulit manusia seperti ini? "...Ren...?"

"Ya, tentu saja aku membunuhnya. Kau tanya kenapa?" jawab Ren dengan nada datar tanpa dosa. Kai tidak menjawab. "Karena aku membenci mereka. Aku tidak butuh mereka. Aku bisa hidup sendirian tanpa mereka. Makanya... kubunuh saja" Kai yang mendengar hal seperti itu semakin terkejut. Ia terpaku melihat Ren berubah drastis seratus delapanpuluh derajat dari Ren yang selama ini dikenalnya. Atau apakah ini memang bagaimana Ren sebenarnya? Dan selama ini yang ia perlihatkan pada Kai tak lebih dari sekedar topeng yang dipakainya saat drama? "Aku tak butuh sampah... Dan apa kau tahu, Kai? Jeritan mereka saat kubunuh... benar-benar menghibur hati lho..." Ren menjilat darah di pisau dapur yang dipegang di tangan kanannya.

"Ren? Oi, Ren! Kau bukan Ren yang selama ini ku kenal! Ren yang ku kenal takkan melakukan hal bejat seperti ini!" Kai membantah kenyataan yang terpampang di depan matanya.

"Kai... kau lemah.."

"Hah!?"

"Jangan pernah menilai sesuatu dari kulitnya. Kulitnya mungkin bagus dan lembut, tapi isinya? Isinya belum tentu sama dengan bagaimana rupa kulitnya. Isinya bisa saja kebalikan dari kulitnya, penuh kegelapan dimana tak setitik cahaya pun dapat menyentuhnya, kasar, atau kejam" Ren mulai berjalan mendekati Kai dengan pisau dapur masih digenggam di tangan. Tatapan yang tadinya tak berdosa kini berubah menjadi tatapan penuh nafsu akan kematian, aura merah gelap pembunuh mengelilinginya, mata merahnya menyala bagaikan darah yang ditimpa lidah api, senyumnya berubah menjadi senyuman sangar yang mengharapkan keputusasaan mangsanya, keinginan yang dilandasi pondasi kuat untuk melihat korbannya berteriak kesakitan dengan darah yang berceceran, bercipratan, muntah darah.

"Re..n...?" Kai tak dapat bergerak. Kakinya serasa dipakukan ke lantai tempat ia berpijak. "Apa yang... kau laku...kan?" Kai tak bisa lepas dari kecemasan yang menggerubukinya dihimpit lagi dengan ketakutan yang akan mengutuknya sampai mati.

"Nee... Kai... Maukah kau menjadi mangsaku yang selanjutnya..?" Ren memperlihatkan pisaunya yang mengkilap dengan darah yang mendekorasikannya di depan mata Kai yang tengah terdiam.

"Ren... ja-jangan... aku masih belum mau menemui malaikat maut..." Kai terbata-bata akibat tekanan batin karena Ren yang selama ini menjadi teman yang selalu ada di sampingnya akan membunuhnya sekarang juga, apa ia akan mati di sini ditangan sahabatnya sendiri? Dengan cara mengenaskan? Seperti ayahnya yang ditusuk? Atau seperti ibunya yang dipenggal? Atau mungkin akan dimutilasi? _Oh tuhan, aku belum mau mati... _batin Kai bergejolak.

"Sayang sekali, tapi aku malaikat maut nya..." kata Ren sambil mengayunkan pisaunya yang siap menikam Kai dan mengoyak-ngoyak isi perutnya.

_Aku tidak mau mati di sini!_ Kai membulatkan tekadnya untuk kabur dari Ren secepatnya. Kai langsung berlari dengan kencang dan keluar dari rumah yang berdarah itu. Matanya dipenuhi kecemasan, ketakutan, keinginan untuk bertahan hidup, keinginan untuk mendapatkan perlindungan...

"Mau lari kemana?" Ren menurunkan tangannya lalu segera mengejar Kai yang berlari. "Kau takkan bisa lari dari malaikat mautmu ini..."

Nafas Kai mulai tak beraturan, kacau. Ia bingung mau lari kemana. Ia tidak mungkin ke rumah karena nanti bisa-bisa nyawa Ibu dan Ayahnya direnggut oleh pembunuh berdarah dingin sepeti Ren. Di persimpangan, ia melihat ke belakang, memastikan Ren tidak ada di sekitar sana. Lalu ia cepat-cepat berbelok ke kanan dan memasuki sebuah toko buku besar. Ia naik ke lantai atas agar tidak kelihatan dari luar sambil mengatur nafasnya. Sekujur tubuhnya meneteskan keringat dingin dan peluh karena berlari terlalu dipaksakan kencang.

_Huuff... Huff...Setidaknya aku akan tetap disini untuk setengah jam untuk memastikan Ren sudah pergi_. Kai berpura-pura melihat-lihat buku yang disusun rapi pada rak-rak besar. Kini nafasnya sudah mulai teratur.

Di sisi lain, Ren yang masih mencari-cari Kai mulai bingung harus kemana. Dirinya bukanlah seorang ninja yang dapat menggandakan diri, dia juga bukan Tuhan yang tahu segalanya. Lalu di persimpangan tempat Kai berbelok kanan, Ren juga berbelok ke kanan. Kai yang melihatnya dari jendela langsung harap-harap cemas. Ia memperhatikan gerak-gerik Ren, dan panik tiba-tiba ketika melihat Ren memasuki toko buku dimana Kai bersembunyi. _Gawat!_ Kai bingung bagaimana caranya agar dapat kabur dari Ren. _Apa yang harus kulakukan!?_

Ren memasukkan pisaunya ke dalam jubah hitamnya, bekas darah yang tadinya menempel di bajunya tertutupi oleh jubah dan memasuki toko buku itu dengan wajah tenang dan berjalan di lantai tersebut sambil mencari sasaran tembaknya. Karena ia tak melihat Kai, ia menaiki tangga ke lantai atas dimana Kai berada.

Kai melihat seseorang yang menaiki tangga. Orang itu berambut merah, dengan jubah hitam. _Tidak salah lagi, itu Ren!_ Kai berusaha untuk tidak panik. Ia pergi ke toilet dekat tempat ia berdiri tadi dan sepertinya Ren tidak menyadari hal itu. Kai hanya berdiri di toilet tanpa melakukan apapun. Tapi ia juga tidak mau kalau harus bermenung di toilet untuk setengah jam seperti orang yang sakit perut, mules, diare, atau apapun lah. _Tidak ada pilihan lain._ Kai terpaksa mengguyur rambutnya agar rambutnya lurus ke bawah. Tapi Kai merasa hal beginian saja takkan bisa menipu penglihatan Ren. Dan untungnya, di toilet itu ada bedak dan berbagai alat kosmetik lainnya –entah siapa yang menaruhnya. Kai merasa terselamatkan. Ia memakai bedak berwarna coklat muda tebal-tebal agar kulit putih pucatnya terlihat kecoklatan, sekurang-kurangnya kuning langsat. Ia terpaksa memakaikan lensa kontak berwarna ungu keemasan ke mata hijaunya. Ia juga harus memakai eyebrow untuk memanjangkan alisnya. Kai berkaca di cermin di sebelah pintu. _Perfect._ Kai mengatur nafasnya dan keluar dari toilet dengan penyamarannya. _Semoga Ren tidak menyadarinya._ Kai komat kamit dalam hati agar Ren menjadi bodoh tiba-tiba supaya ia tak menyadari Kai.

"Permisi. Boleh saya bertanya sebentar?" tanya seorang pria berambut merah pada Kai –yang sedang menyamar— yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Ren.

"Ya? Ada apa?" Kai menjawabnya dengan sempurna dan mengecilkan suara beratnya tanpa gugup ataupun cemas –hanya tampang biasa, normal—.

"Apa tadi anda melihat pemuda seumuran saya di sekitar sini? Rambutnya coklat, bola matanya hijau, dan sedikit lebih tinggi dari saya?" tanya Ren dengan sopan se-sopan-sopannya.

"Apa yang anda maksud pemuda berambut coklat itu, rambutnya agak ke samping ya?" orang itu –Kai—memastikan hal yang telah pasti.

"Iya! Anda melihatnya?"

"Tadi sih kami bertemu di sini, lalu katanya ia mau pergi ke taman ria. Ia janjian dengan temannya" jawab Kai dengan penuh kebohongan yang menyelimuti kata demi kata yang dilontarkannya.

"Hmm... Taman ria? Berarti dari persimpangan ini, kita belok kanan, kan?" tanya Ren memastikan arah kemana ia akan berjalan.

"Ya, tapi cukup jauh. Kira-kira empat ratus meter dari persimpangan"

"Baiklah, terima kasih" Ren berhasil dikelabui begitu saja. Ia turun ke lantai dasar dan berjalan ke persimpangan lalu belok kanan dan meneruskan perjalanannya. Kai yang sedang melihat Ren berbelok dari jendela, menghela nafas lega. Begitu ia melihat Ren benar-benar sudah tidak terlihat, ia keluar dari toko buku dan berjalan sekitar sepuluh meter dari sana. Rumah Kai memang dekat dari sini. Kai buru-buru memasuki rumahnya yang tidak terkunci dan alhasil saat seorang wanita bersurai coklat tua melihat Kai memasuki rumah, terkejut. Bahkan Ibunya sendiri tertipu penyamarannya.

"Bu, ini aku, Toshiki" Kai mengelap mukanya dan melepas lensa kontak dari matanya. Kebetulan rambutnya juga sudah agak kering, jadi kembali seperti semula.

"Toshiki? Ibu pikir tadi siapa. Kenapa dandananmu seperti itu?" tanya Ibu yang lega saat mengetahui ternyata itu anak sematawayangnya. Kai bingung mau menjawab apa. Tidak mungkin baginya untuk memberitahu semuanya apalagi tentang Ren, itu terlalu berbahaya.

"Oh, ini. Aku dan Ren bermain pesta kostum di rumahnya. Hehe" Kai menjawab dengan tenang, berusaha nadanya tetap seperti biasa, agar tidak mencurigakan. Dan alhasil rencananya berjalan dengan lancar. Ibunya percaya begitu saja. Mungkin karena ia berpikir anak kecil selalu main yang ada-ada saja.

"Toshiki ini. Cuci muka, gih. Nanti kalau yang lain tau, kamu malah ditertawakan lho" ujar Ibu dengan sedikit tawa. Kai hanya mengangguk dan pergi ke kamar mandi, mencuci mukanya dengan sabun sampai bersih. ia mengeluh karena untuk membersihkan mukanya dari bedak yang sangat tebal seperti itu susah sekali. Ia harus menggosok-gosoknya sampai-sampai beberapa bagian di mukanya memerah karena terlalu kasar. Tapi Kai juga bersyukur, berkat peralatan kosmetik di kamar mandi toko buku itu, nyawa nya terselamatkan. Yak, walaupun sebenarnya dia juga bingung kenapa alat kosmetik bisa ada di tempat seperti itu, bahkan ada lensa kontak yang harganya lumayan mahal. apa jangan-jangan itu milik orang lain yang tertinggal? Tapi Kai malah menggunakannya tanpa sepengetahuan si pemilik? Ah, biarlah. Daripada memikirkan orang lain, lebih baik memikirkan keselamatan diri sendiri dulu.

_Huuh... akhirnya bersih juga,_ gumam Kai sambil melihat pantulan dirinya yang terlihat di cermin kamar mandi itu. Matanya sudah berwarna hijau lagi, wajahnya kembali putih, alisnya sudah seperti bagaimana alisnya yang biasa. Kai tidak pernah menyangka ia akan melakukan penyamaran seperti itu, walaupun sebenarnya ia sangat membenci penyamaran, terlebih ini baru pertama kalinya Kai menyamar. Memakai kosmetik? Jangan ditanya lagi. Sudah pasti si rambut coklat ini baru memakainya untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, dan ia juga memutuskan itu waktu pertama dan terakhir kali untuknya memakai kosmetik-kosmetik, peralatan kaum hawa.

Kai pun menaiki tangga, memasuki kamar untuk mengganti baju yang sudah basah gegara air yang membasahinya saat mencuci muka. _Fuuh... bagaimana besok ya? Aku jadi cemas bertemu dengan Ren..._ pikir Kai sambil mencari-cari baju yang akan dipakainya dalam lemari.

"Toshiki! Makan malam sudah siap!" Ibu bersorak dari lantai bawah, memberitahu makan malam sudah siap. "Ya!" Kai menanggapi Ibunya lalu cepat-cepat memakai baju dan langsung turun ke lantai bawah dan duduk di meja makan. "Itadakimasu!" ia makan seperti biasa, tak ada hal yang aneh. Tapi sebenarnya, beribu hal sedang menggerogoti otaknya sampai bolong-bolong bagaikan daun yang dimakan ulat. Semua hal itu jauh lebih sulit kalau dibandingkan dengan rumus matematika aljabar dan geometri, atau rumus fisika dan kimia tentang rumus kimia bahan-bahan, penyusun partikel, atom, nuklir, materi, penyusun alam semesta, para penemu dan pencipta. Tapi Kai berusaha tidak memperlihatkan wajah yang menyiratkan kebingungan hatinya.

"Aku sudah selesai makan" Dalam sepuluh menit, Kai menghabiskan makanannya dan beranjak dari meja makan. Ia kembali menaiki tangga dan memasuki kamar. Kai menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur dengan otak yang yang tak lepas dari masalah-masalah. _Sebenarnya Ren itu siapa? Kenapa dia berubah menjadi pembunuh berdarah dingin, sang iblis yang berkulit manusia? Atau yang dikatakan Ren itu memang benar? Ren yang saat itu adalah jati dirinya yang sebenarnya? Selama ini dia menggunakan topeng yang benar-benar lekat untuk membuat semua orang tidak mengetahuinya?_ Aah, kepala Kai serasa semakin berat saja. Kai pun memutuskan untuk tidur. Ia tak ingin terlalu berlama-lama untuk memikirkan hal yang seperti itu. Kai pun menutup matanya untuk tidur.

_**CTAAAAR!**_

Kai yang baru saja menutup matanya langsung tersentak kaget. _Petir?_ Kai merasa ada yang janggal. Padahal dari tadi cuacanya cerah. Tak ada badai ataupun hujan. Setahu Kai, petir hanya terjadi saat hujan, berbeda dengan guruh. Kai langsung duduk dan melihat ke luar melalui jendela kamar dan menyingkap kain gorden. Ternyata benar, itu petir. Petir yang menyambar-nyambar disertai kilat putih yang begitu jelas di penglihatan semua orang karena langit malam benar-benar kelam tanpa awan.

Bulan purnama yang terlihat sangat besar bersinar tanpa bintang menemaninya, terbelah menjadi dua bagian yang tidak sama besar, yang satu hanya seukuran bulan sabit dan yang satunya lagi tiga perempat dari ukuran bulan purnama dan berwarna merah. Kai mengucek-ucek matanya, meyakinkan apakah itu bukan mimpi. Kai mencubit pipinya sendiri, rasanya sakit. Kai terperanjat bukan main saat menyadari itu bukan mimpi, ini nyata! Bulan terbelah dua? Apa ini akhir dari dunia? Apakah ini yang disebut kiamat?

Kai yang sedang berdiri terdiam terpaku melihat fenomena aneh seperti itu, tiba-tiba berada di sebuah lorong hitam kelam yang hanya disinari obor di dindingnya. Kai merinding ketakutan. _Dimana ini?_ Kai bingung, padahal sedari tadi, ia berada dalam kamar. Tapi sekarang, kenapa ia malah berada di tempat menyeramkan seperti ini? Telinganya serasa berdengung. Kai memutuskan untuk menyusuri lorong itu walaupun tak tahu kemana ia akan berakhir.

"Selamat datang" ujar sesosok lelaki berambut pirang pendek dengan tiga antena berdiri di kepalanya ditambah dengan indra penglihatannya yang berwarna anggur. Kai yang sedang celingak-celinguk waspada di lorong terkejut melihat pria itu dan tiba-tiba berada di sebuah ruangan yang lebih besar, tapi tetap saja hanya disinari obor.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Kai dengan nada datar dan tampang yang biasa-biasa saja, tapi sebenarnya ia terkejut bukan main ternyata ada orang di sini. Apa itu berarti bukan hanya dirinya yang terjebak dan nyasar ke tempat aneh ini?

"Souryuu Leon. Akhirnya kau sampai juga ke tempat ini, ya, Kai Toshiki" Kai terkejut sekaligus waspada, kenapa orang yang bernama Leon itu tahu namanya? Apa jangan-jangan ia juga sama seperti Ren?_ Ah, tidak mungkin, _batin Kai menyangkal prasangka buruknya itu.

"Darimana kau tahu namaku?"

"Darimana?" Leon menautkan alisnya. "Aku memang sudah tahu namamu, dari dulu" Leon tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan Kai. Tapi Kai malah semakin bingung. Dari dulu? Memangnya dia kenal Kai dari mana? Kapan? Siapa dia? Kai saja tidak pernah bertemu dengan orang ini. Tapi Kai memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya-tanya karena itu hanya akan memperpanjang waktunya untuk berada di tempat seperti ini.

"Lalu? Ini dimana? Kenapa aku berada di sini? Kenapa bulannya terbelah?" Kai mengajukan tiga pertanyaan sekaligus karena dia masih larut dalam kebingungan.

"Hei, hei. Tanya nya satu-satu dong. Ini dimana? Ini adalah tempat dimana jati diri Suzugamori Ren bersemayam. Gelap kan? Tempat ini mencerminkan bagaimana jati diri Suzugamori Ren yang dikuasai kegelapan. Tempat yang kelam ini adalah sisi gelapnya, obor-obor itu sisi baiknya, itu menunjukkan bahwa sisi gelap Ren lebih kuat daripada sisi baiknya" penjelasan Leon malah semakin membuat Kai kebingungan.

"Kenapa kau tahu tentang Ren!?" Kai mulai curiga, jangan-jangan orang ber-antena 3 ini ada sangkut-pautnya dengan Ren.

"Tentu saja aku tahu dia. Ren adalah pion milik pimpinan ku, dan dia pion yang kuat" Leon tersenyum saat melihat Kai terkejut mendengar jawabannya.

"Apa maksudmu!?"

"Ren itu bagian dari kami. Mungkin saja pangkatnya akan naik menjadi rencong. Mirip catur bukan?" Kai hanya terdiam tak menanggapi. Leon yang mengerti maksud Kai langsung melanjutkan jawaban pertanyaan pertama Kai. "Ini dunia Ren, dengan kata lain, Ren sendiri yang menciptakannya" Kai membulatkan mata saat mendengarnya. Dunia yang diciptakan oleh manusia? Apa hal seperti itu dapat dilakukan? "Semua orang memiliki dunianya masing-masing. Jika seseorang memiliki jiwa jahat yang lebih berat, maka dunianya akan kelam, cahaya redup diselimuti kegelapan. Sebaliknya, jika jiwanya baik, cahaya akan menang dan melahap kegelapan"

"Tunggu. Aku masih tidak mengerti. Bagaimana mungkin manusia dapat menciptakan dunia?"

"Hal itu memungkinkan, karena tidak ada hal yang tidak mungkin, dalam bahasamu, bisa dibilang _arienai koto wa arienai_. Ketika seorang bayi lahir ke dunia, ia memiliki dunia sendiri pula. Di dalam dunia itu, cahaya dan kegelapan seimbang. Yang menentukan dunia itu, ya, hanya dia sendiri. Karena dunia itu sesuai dengan kepribadian si pemilik. Dan kenapa kau berada di sini, itu karena Ren sendirilah yang memanggilmu. Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu alasannya" penjelasan Leon mulai membuat Kai mengerti.

"Lalu, bulan itu bagaimana?" tanya Kai yang masih berdiri di tempat yang sama dengan tempat ia berpijak tadi, ia tak berpindah satu milimeter pun.

"Sama halnya dengan cahaya, ia juga berbentuk berdasarkan kepribadian si pemilik. Kau lihat bulan di dunia ini, kan? Bagian yang lebih besar itu berwarna merah, kan? Bagian merah itu menunjukkan kegelapan dan warnanya tidak selalu merah, ada juga yang berwarna kehitaman. Warna salah satu sisinya adalah putih, melambangkan kesucian dan kemurnian. Sementara bagian yang satunya lagi tidaklah putih, warna nya tergantung dengan kejahatan si pemilik. Bulan di dunia Ren berwarna merah karena kejahatannya, membunuh. Bulan itu akan berwarna merah, mencerminkan darah orang yang dibunuhnya. Semakin pekat warna merahnya, itu berarti semakin banyak ia membunuh jiwa-jiwa manusia. Bulan yang lebih kecil itu berwarna putih, berarti kebaikannya hanya seperempat dari perlakuannya selama ini" bibir Leon tak pegal-pegal walaupun menjelaskannya dengan panjang lebar.

"Oh... Begitu... Satu pertanyaan lagi, kenapa Ren menunjukkan sifat aslinya itu di depan mata ku? Dan lagipula Ren yang selama ini menjadi bahan pembicaraan tiap fans-nya, Ren tidak pernah kasar" Kai melontarkan pertanyaan lagi, dan membuat Leon menghela nafas panjang. Sepertinya Leon mulai capek menjelaskan hal yang terlalu rumit untuk dijelaskan.

"Yang merubah Ren itu adalah semacam virus yang menyerang otak secara langsung, dan membuat seseorang kehilangan akal sehatnya. Ia akan menghalalkan segala cara demi mendapatkan hal yang diinginkannya. Bahkan orang kalem sekalipun dapat berubah menjadi orang yang ambisius. Virus itu diciptakan oleh bos, dan bos telah menanamkan bibit virus itu pada setiap otak manusia, tentunya termasuk kau. Bos tidak pernah memaksa orang untuk menggunakannya. Itu hanya tergantung dengan orangnya, apabila keambisiusan akan keinginan yang ingin diwujudkannya itu semakin meluap-luap, maka virus itu akan bekerja. Nama virus itu... Vyxanestalxes" Leon menjelaskan sebagian mengenai virus yang dinamakan Vyxanestalxes itu.

"Vyxanes...talxes?"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TSUZUKU**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**RenReykyuura** (A/N) : Ciaossu, readers-sama! Gimana fic-nya? Gaje kah? Jelek kah? Terlalu OOC kah? Hancurkah? Bobrok kah? Fic ini saya bikin karena ada request dari temen saya, katanya dia minta bikinin fic RenKai yang melankolis gitu. Tapi ntar hurt-nya muncul pas terakhir-terakhir cerita xD kalau ceritanya hancur, jangan salahkan saya, salahkan teman saya yang nge-request /digorok/ Readers-sama bingung ngga ngebaca nama virus"Vyxanestalxes" nya? Kalau saya sih bingung pas nulis ma bacanya , padahal yang bikin nama kayak gitu saya sendiri /terusterang/ Hmm... readers-sama tau nggak siapa yang saya maksud perempuan bersurai gold panjang bermata hijau segar sama perempuan berambut ungu lembut di kantin sekolah? Kekekeke /tawa nista/ ayo coba ditebak xDD tapi jawaban untuk tiap tokoh 'perempuan' nya Cuma boleh satu, ngga lebih, ngga kurang /banyak cincongnya ah/ nanti di chapter selanjutnya saya kasih tahu jawabannya, tenang, ngga ada hadiahnya kok /dicincang/. Dan btw, ini pertama kalinya saya bikin fic shounen-ai/yaoi yang supernatural XD saya bosen sih kalau Cuma slice of life/drama. Disini Ren kayak yandere gitu, ya? XDDD Hehehehe. Trus, jangan lupa di review ya! Semakin banyak review-nya, semakin semangat pula saya melanjutkan cerita-nya. Soalnya kalau ngga ada yang suka fic-nya, buat apa saya lanjutin kan? Sekalian biar kalian tahu jawaban yang bener nya kekekeke XDD /kayak yang bakalan dibaca orang aja/. Oke, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya! XD

Salam, Kyuu.


	2. Truth

"Oh... Begitu... Satu pertanyaan lagi, kenapa Ren menunjukkan sifat aslinya itu di depan mata ku? Dan lagipula Ren yang selama ini menjadi bahan pembicaraan tiap fans-nya, Ren tidak pernah kasar" Kai melontarkan pertanyaan lagi, dan membuat Leon menghela nafas panjang. Sepertinya Leon mulai capek menjelaskan hal yang terlalu rumit untuk dijelaskan.

"Yang merubah Ren itu adalah semacam virus yang menyerang otak secara langsung, dan membuat seseorang kehilangan akal sehatnya. Ia akan menghalalkan segala cara demi mendapatkan hal yang diinginkannya. Bahkan orang kalem sekalipun dapat berubah menjadi orang yang ambisius. Virus itu diciptakan oleh bos, dan bos telah menanamkan bibit virus itu pada setiap otak manusia, tentunya termasuk kau. Bos tidak pernah memaksa orang untuk menggunakannya. Itu hanya tergantung dengan orangnya, apabila keambisiusan akan keinginan yang ingin diwujudkannya itu semakin meluap-luap, maka virus itu akan bekerja. Nama virus itu... Vyxanestalxes" Leon menjelaskan sebagian mengenai virus yang dinamakan Vyxanestalxes itu.

"Vyxanes...talxes?"

.

.

.

**Todokanai Kimochi (perasaan yang tak tersampaikan)**

.

Chapter 2

.

Made by **RenReykyuura**

.

Disclaimer : **Ren and Kai belong to each other**

.

Genre : Romance/Friendship, Supernatural

.

Pair : RenKai

.

Rate : T (Kyuu selalu buat yang T desu~)

.

**WARNING :** OOC, OC, Misstypo, pace cerita yang terlalu lambat atau mungkin terlalu cepat, Bloody scenes, ini non-canon Cuma gedung foo fighter numpang lewat, ngenes, alur maju mundur, dll.

.

**DON'T LIKE? LEAVE THIS PAGE!**

.

_Enjoy~_

Leon mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Kai tadi sambil menutup matanya.

"Tapi… Kenapa Ren harus memiliki kekuatan yang semacam itu?" rasa penasaran terus menggulung Kai akan kekuatan aneh yang namanya sulit dieja itu. Matanya masih menyiratkan bahwa Kai masih sulit mempercayai penjelasan Leon walaupun padahal ia yakin yang dikatakan si Blonde itu benar. Semuanya terlalu diluar pikiran manusia, tapi efeknya masuk akal.

"Aku tidak terlalu tahu secara mendetail. Tapi, bos mengatakan bahwa Vyxanestalxes pada tubuh Ren mengganas karena dendam Ren yang penuh kebencian. Dendamnya sendirilah yang membawa Ren kepada nasibnya yang seperti sekarang ini" Leon membuka matanya, lalu menceritakan semua hal yang diketahuinya masalah Vyxanestalxes Ren.

::Flashback On::

"Ren, Ibu harus pergi dinas selama dua minggu, dan Ibu perginya jauh, ke Sapporo di Utara Jepang. Kau tinggal dengan Ayahmu berdua saja, ya? Tidak apa, kan?" sesosok keibuan pamit kepada Ren kecil dengan nada yang tidak rela meninggalkan anak sematawayangnya yang masih berumuh delapan tahun ini berdua hanya dengan Suaminya yang sebenarnya penyayang, tapi ia terlalu sibuk bekerja pada proyek perusahaannya. Terlebih ia sering pulang larut malam dikarenakan bisnis-bisnisnya. Bahkan terkadang ia pergi ke perusahaannya pada hari libur dimana itu merupakan kesempatan emas buat Ren yang kurang mendapat perhatian dari Ayahnya, hanya karena untuk sebuah meeting dengan klien-kliennya yang 'sangat penting' bagi seorang direktur perusahaan sukses.

"Ya, tidak apa, Bu. Hati-hati,ya" Ren mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada Ibunya di sebuah bandara dengan gaya yang sok dikuat-kuatkan padahal sebenarnya ia tahu ia akan merasa sangat, sangat, dan sangat kesepian apabila Ibunya meninggalkannya. Itu berarti ia akan sendirian. Tinggal bersama Ayahnya itu sama saja dengan tinggal sendirian bagi Ren.

"Ya, jaga dirimu baik-baik, ya, Nak" wanita bersurai hitam itu melambaikan tangan dan masuk ke tempat pemeriksaan barang metal.

Ren pun berjalan keluar dari area bandara sambil menatap kosong ke depan. Kenapa hanya dirinya yang mengantarkan Ibunya ke Bandara? Mengapa Ayahnya tidak ikut saja? Toh perjalanan dari rumah ke Bandara Tokyo hanya memakan waktu limabelas menit.

Ren berjalan sekitar selama dua menit dan tiba di luar area bandara. 'Kau sudah biasa akan hal ini, Ren.' Ucapnya kepada dirinya sendiri. 'Kau bukan anak taman kanak kanak yang cengeng. Kau kuat, Ren, dan kau harus kuat'. Ren menaiki sebuah bus yang arah tujuannya melalui halte yang tidak jauh dari rumah Ren.

Saat di dalam bus, seorang anak lelaki yang lebih pendek dari Ren dan sepertinya setahun atau dua tahun lebih muda. Anak itu berambut biru hampir sebahu dengan antenna di kepalanya, menatap Ren yang berdiri di sebelah kanannya, tapi dihalangi dua bapak-bapak yang berdiri di antara mereka.

_**DEG!**_

'Apa itu tadi?' batin Ren bertanya-tanya. Ia merasa seperti ada orang yang membututinya atau menatapnya. Ia menoleh ke kiri, ia melihat seorang anak berambut biru yang sedang menatap mata Ren. Ren tersentak saat kepalanya pusing setelah melihat mata anak tadi. 'Apa ini…'

Anak bermata biru itu tersenyum dengan salah satu ujung bibirnya terangkat, menyiratkan "aku berhasil". Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, semakin tersenyum puas seperti sudah memenangkan sesuatu. Apa maksudnya? Tak satupun yang tahu.

Rasa sakit di kepala Ren tiba-tiba sirna, dan pandangannya yang buyar mulai fokus. 'tadi itu apa ya?' gumam Ren sambil merundukkan kepala dengan tangan kanannya memegang dagunya sendiri seperti berfikir keras, sementara tangannya yang satu lagi berpegangan pada pegangan tangan bagi penumpang yang tidak kebagian kursi. 'Biar saja lah, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja'.

Setelah sekitar limabelas menit, bus yang ia tumpangi menepi di sebuah halte untuk menurunkan penumpang yang akan turun di sana, Ren salah satunya. Tapi ada sesuatu yang janggal. Anak yang menatap Ren tadi sudah tidak ada. Padahal ia tidak turun di halte sebelumnya dan halte ini. Kemana dia?

Ren turun dari bus dan berjalan ke arah timur sejauh sepuluh meter lalu memasuki rumahnya yang berada di sebelah kanan jalan. Ia mendorong pagar dan membuka pintu rumah dengan kuncinya. Seperti biasa, tidak ada orang di rumah. Ren berjalan menuju kamarnya, ternyata ada sesuatu yang tertempel di sana. Kertas? Ren membaca kalimat byang tertulis di kertas itu.

"Ren, Ayah ada tugas mendadak ke luar kota. Aku akan kembali enambelas hari lagi. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Salam, Ayah"

Begitulah kira-kira isi pesan tersebut. Ren hanya bias menghela nafas panjang. Kini ia benar-benar sendirian. 'Oh Tuhan… Kenapa aku selalu begini?' gumam Ren meratapi nasibnya. Tapi Ren bukanlah anak manja yang akan berlama-lama berkutat dalam satu masalah. Karena walau dipikirkan pun takkan ada gunanya.

Ren semakin bosan saja. Tidak ada game baru yang akan dimainkan, tidak ada film baru untuk ditonton. 'Huh… Lebih baik aku tidur', gumam Ren. Ia tidur bergelung ke samping dan menyelimuti badannya dengan selimut tebal.

.

.

.

Ren membuka matanya menyambut sinar matahari yang menerpanya. Sudah lima belas hari Ren kecil tinggal sendirian. Ren melirik hanphone-nya, kosong, tidak ada telfon, tidak ada e-mail. Aneh, padahal sudah lewat dua minggu, tapi kenapa Ibu belum pulang?

_**TOK TOK TOK**_

Ren kecil tersentak mendengar ketukan itu. 'Ibu! Ibu pulang! Ibu sudah pulang!' batin Ren senang bukan main karena mengira itu Ibunya, padahal ia tidak tahu siapa yang mengetuk pintu. Ren Kecil membukakan pintu.

"Hai Ren, sudah lama tidak bertemu ya?" sapa orang itu sambil merunduk kea rah Ren. Senyuman Ren memudar. Orang itu bukan Ibunya, itu tante nya! "Ren? Apa kau lupa denganku?" orang yang merupakan 'tante' dari Ren itu menggerak-gerakkan telapak tangannya di depan wajah Ren, mengetes apakah keponakananya itu melamun.

"E-Eh, mana mungkin aku lupa, tante. Masuklah" Ren tergagap dan membukakan pintu lebih lebar lagi untuk akses jalan Tantenya itu. Ia mempersilahkan Tante untuk duduk dan segera membuatkan minuman.

"Ren, tidak usah buatkan minuman, kerongkongan Tante sedang sakit, jadi Cuma bisa minum air putih" ucap Tante saat Ren berjalan ke dapur. Ren mengangguk mengerti dan memberikan Tante segelas air putih.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Nak? Dan kemana ibu dan ayahmu?" Tanya Tante sambil menyalakan televisi setelah meneguk air putih. Tante ini tidak tahu bahwa Ayah dan Ibunya pergi ke luar kota karena ada urusan dinas.

"Mereka sedang pergi dinas, ayah pulang seminggu lagi. Ibu sih seharusnya kemasrin sudah pulang, tapi Ibu belum pulang dan tidak ada kabar darinya" jawab Ren sambil membukakan toples berisi kue dan menyodorkannya ke Tantenya itu.

"Lho? Jadi kau sendirian? Selama dua minggu ini? Tega sekali Ayahmu. Kenapa tidak pergi ke rumah tante saja?" Tante menunjukkan mimik wajah cemas karena keponakan kesayangannya ini terlalu 'mandiri' dan tidak pernah menceritakan kesedihannya kepada orang lain, ia selalu menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri.

"Aku sudah terbiasa, Tante. Jadi, ya, biasa-biasa saja" Mendengar jawaban seperti itu, Tante hanya diam saja. Tante merubah channel televisi LCD itu dan menonton Breaking News.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan—" kata-kata Tante terputus saat seorang wartawan Breaking News itu melaporkan kejadian yang direkamnya.

"_Ditemukan mayat seorang wanita di tepi sungai kota Sapporo dengan keadaan mengenaskan. Wanita ini ditemukan oleh warga setempat dalam keadaan tangan dan kaki terpisah dari tubuhnya, Yang lebih mengenaskannnya lagi, kepalanya diputar seratus delapanpuluh derajat sehingga wajahnya mencium tanah dan tulang lehernya patah dan mencuat keluar dalam keadaan membusuk. Diduga ia telah meninggal selama dua hari. Korban hanya memiliki satu kartu identitas di dalam dompetnya. Dari kartu identitas tersebut kami mengetahui bahwa nama korban adalah Suzugamori Saaya. Kini mayat tersebut dibawa ke Rumah Sakit terdekat untuk diotopsi"_

'Tidak mungkin...' batinnya. Air matanya jatuh begitu saja, padahal Ren sudah bersusah payah untuk membendungnya. 'Tidak...' air matanya mengucur deras tidak bisa berhenti saat mendengar nama korban tersebut adalah 'Suzugamori Saaya' yang tak lain dan tak bukan merupakan Ibu Ren. Pantas saja dia tak kunjung pulang. 'Tidak...' Ren menggosok-gosok matanya dengan lengan bajunya yang semakin basah. 'Ibu...'

Tante yang juga mendengar berita itu membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Ia terdiam saat melihat Ren menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ia berusaha menenangkan Ren yang tak bersuara. Yang terdengar hanyalah isakan-isakan pedih. Ia benar-benar sendirian sekarang. Takkan ada lagi orang yang menganggap Ren sebagai 'manusia' di keluarganya.

"Ren... Tabahkan hatimu,ya... Tante akan selalu ada di sampingmu. Anggap saja Tante ini sebagai Ibu" bujuk Tante sambil mengelus-elus kepala Ren dan membawa Ren kecil itu ke dalam dekapannya. Ren tetap terisak-isak tanpa melontarkan sepatah katapun. Wanita yang disebut 'tante' itu pun tersenyum setan dibalik kepala Ren yang didekapnya itu.

.

.

.

Delapan tahun kemudian, Tantenya yang masih berstatus single itu menikah dengan Ayah Ren. Kalau saja Ren boleh jujur, ia sebenarnya tidak menyetujui perkawinan Ayahnya ini. seenaknya saja ia mengawini adik dari Ibu Ren, bahkan mereka tak pernah memberitahu Ren tentang hal ini. memang Ren tidak membenci tantenya, tapi tetap saja dia tidak menginginkan hal seperti ini. tapi Ren tidak ingin mempermasalahkannya. Ia letih berdebat dengan ayah yang egois itu.

.

.

.

Ren yang telah berumur enambelas tahun berjalan sambil bergumam menatap kosong tanpa arti di gang dalam gedung Foo ighter, tempat dimana 'Tante', atau lebih tepatnya yang akan menjadi 'Ibu' dan ayahnya menikah. Samar-samar, ia mendengar suara anggota keluarga besar Ayahnya, sepertinya mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu tentang perkawinan Ayah Ren.

"Oh Tuhan, bodoh sekali anakku... Kenapa dia menikahi orang yang telah membunuh istrinya sendiri?"

_**DEG!**_

"Kenapa kau tidak menghentikannya? Kenapa kau membiarkan putramu menikahi wanita mata duitan seperti dia!?" sahut suara lain.

"Sudah ku coba, tapi dia tidak mau mendengarku! Wanita sialan itu membutakannya!" bentak suara yang pertama didengar Ren tadi. "Wanita itu dengan seenaknya saja mengawini anakku setelah diam-diam membunuh almarhum Saaya! Aku melihat kejadian itu, tapi... aku... tidak berani melaporkan kejadian itu. Karena aku ketahuan memergoki wanita bangsat itu membunuh Saaya dan ia mengancamku kalau aku memberitahukan kejadian itu pada orang lain, terutama pada polisi, ia akan membunuhku dan anggota keluarga kita yang lainnya juga!"

_**DEG! DEG! DEG!**_

Jantung Ren berdetak sangat cepat saat mendengar percakapan itu. 'Ibu... Ibu... D-dibunuh oleh... Tante? Jadi saat Tante datang ke rumahku waktu itu... dengan gaya yang sok perhatian itu... Kebohongan belaka yang telah disiasatinya?' Ren berhenti berjalan, ia tidak percaya kenyataan itu.

'Akan ku bunuh wanita brengsek sialan itu' mata Ren tiba-tiba menjadi gelap. Senyumnya sadis. Mengerikan.

.

.

.

Pesta pernikahan sudah selesai. Ayah dan wanita bangsat yang dipanggil 'Tante' itu pulang, ke rumah Ren. Di dalam mobil, Ren duduk di belakang sendirian sementara Ibu Tiri dan Ayahnya duduk di bangku depan. Ren menatap tajam ke arah Ibu Tirinya itu dan tersenyum memikirkan bagaimana bentuknya setelah dibunuh nanti.

Setibanya di rumah, Ibu Tiri dan Ayah Ren duduk santai di ruang keluarga. Senyum bengis Ren semakin melebar. Ia pergi ke dapur dan mengambil pisau dapur yang berukuran sangat besar.

_**JLEP**_

Ibu tirinya tersungkur ke depan memgangi perutnya. Darah… banyak darah yang mengalir dari perutnya. Ayah terkejut dan menoleh horror ke belakang dan terkejut melihat seseorang yang memegang pisau, anaknya sendiri. Ren tersenyum melihat rintihan Ibu tirinya. Dendamnya telah terbalaskan.

"REN!? Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap Ibumu!?" Ayah marah sejadi-jadinya. Ia tak menyangka bahwa anaknya akan membunuh istri barunya ini.

"Ugh…" rintih pembunuh Ibu kandung Ren sambil memegangi perutnya yang bersimbah darah.

"Memangnya kenapa? Toh aku hanya membalaskan dendamku kepada wanita ini karena telah membunuh Ibu KANDUNG ku" ujar Ren menatap pisaunya yang kini telah ternodai darah si wanita busuk itu.

"Da-darimana kau mengetahuinya?" ekspresi Ayah sangat terkejut sambil mendongak ke atas menatap putranya.

"Lho? Jadi kau sendiri telah mengetahuinya? Jadi kau bersekongkol dengan wanita busuk ini untuk membunuh Ibu? Dan kau menyembunyikannya dariku, kemudian pulang ke rumah dengan tampang tak berdosa mu itu?!" sebenarnya Ren terkejut Ayahnya mengetahui hal itu, tapi ia sudah menduganya. Ren pun menggoreskan pisaunya dengan sedikit tekanan di leher Ibu Tiri berhati busuk itu.

Wajah Ayah semakin pucat, melambangkan bahwa perkataan Ren memang benar. "K-ku-kubilang, darimana kau tahu hal itu!?"

"Dari mana dan dari siapa itu bukan urusanmu. Jadi? Benar kan? Kenapa kau membunuh Ibuku… JAWAB!" nada Ren meninggi. Ia mulai emosi kalau teringat kejadian na'as yang menimpa ibunya yang tersayang.

"Kau tidak pantas bicara seperti itu pada orangtuamu!" hardik Ayah yang nadanya tak kalah tinggi dan keras.

"KUBILANG JAWAB!" perintah Ren mendekatkan pisau ke leher ayahnya dengan deathglare yang mencekam hati ayahnya. Rasa sayangnya sirna.

"MEMANGNYA KENAPA! Toh 'Ibu kandung' yang kau bangga-banggakan dan kau bela-bela itu hanya wanita sampah! Dia bukan ibu kandungmu! Dia memungutmu dari panti asuhan! Ia terlalu iba pada anak kumuh sepertimu! Dia selalu membela-belamu di depanku! Aku membeci hal itu! Dan aku juga membencimu!" jawab Ayah menghardik-hardik. Jawabannya membuat Ren tersentak. Ia baru mengetahuinya. Ia baru tahu bahwa dia bukanlah anak kandung yang lahir dari rahim 'ibu kandung' nya. Ternyata ia memang tak memiliki tempat di dunia ini.

"MATILAH KAU AYAH KEPARAT!" hawa amarah Ren memuncak dan telah sampai batasnya. Tanpa ragu-ragu ia langsung menusuk batok tengkorak Ayahnya yang sangat keras. Darah pun bersemprotan keluar mengenai wajah dan baju Ren.

"UAAAAAAAARRRGHHH! SI-SIALAN KAU ANAK DURHAKA!" Ayah memekik kesakitan memegangi kepala belakangnya. Kepalanya memancarkan darah dalam jumlah yang sangat banyak. "AAARRGGHH AAAAA!" Ayah berteriak-teriak di samping istrinya yang perutnya telah ditusuk.

"Akan kubuat kalian merasakan apa yang telah Ibu rasakan!" Ren memelintir kepala Ayahnya sembilan puluh derajat. Seratus derajat. Seratus lima puluh derajat. Dan seratus delapanpuluh derajat sampai tulang lehernya mencuat seperti almarhum ibunya.

"UAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHH!" lelaki yang disebut 'Ayah' itu menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya dengan mata yang terbelalak menahan sakit di kepala dan lehernya.

"Enyahlah kau dari dunia ini, Pak Tua keparat" ujar Ren sambil menatap mayat ayahnya, lalu beralih ke wanita yang membunuh Ibuny, sedang merekik-rekik.

"Hei, bangunlah! Bangunlah! Ugh..." ia menggoyang-goyangkan badan suaminya dengan tenaga yang masih tersisa dalam tubuhnya. Ia mendongak melihat Ren dengan gemetar. Tubuhnya menggigil ketakutan. Inikah Ren yang selama ini dia kenal?

Selanjutnya giliranmu, Bitch!" Ren mengayunkan pisaunya ke leher wanita itu, tapi terhenti oleh sebuah suara. Suara yang sangat familiar baginya. KAI!?

"Ren! Kerjain tugas yu—" Kata-katanya terputus melihat Ren. "Ren?" ujarnya tak percaya.

"Apa?" tanya Ren dengan tampang tak berdosa. Ia mencengkeram baju wanita itu dan mengangkatnya dengan tangan kiri, sementara tangan kanannya menggenggam pisau dapur yang sudah penuh darah. Ia mengayunkan tangannya ke kepala wanita yang diangkatnya.

"Tu-tunggu! Jangan—" terlambat. Kepalanya sudah terpisah dari badannya. Darah menyembur mengotori loteng. Rumah itu sudah berlumurkan darah. Ren melepaskan mayat itu, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke Kai.

::Flashback Off::

"Eh-?" Kai terkejut mendengar kejadian itu. Ia kehabisan kata-kata. Ia terpaku.

Leon berjalan ke arah tirai merah yang berjarak sekitar tiga meter di belakangnya. Ia membuka tirai itu. Di dalamnya terdapat benda-benda aneh seperti laboratorium kimia, hanya saja benda-benda ilmiah di sini terlalu besar. Banyak tabung-tabung setinggi dua meter dengan diameter setengah meter berisi semacam cairan dan ada banyak kabel yang menghubungkannya. Yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, Ren berada di dalam salah satu tabung yang berisi cairan penuh dengan posisi tegak tapi melayang di tengah tabung, tidak memijakkan kakinya di dasar tabung. Ada sebuah benda bening yang mengatup hidung dan mulutnya yang berujung dengan tabung oksigen.

"REN!? Kenapa dia ada di sana?" Kai terkejut melihat apa yang terlihat di depannya.

"Ini cara pemasukan energi Vyxanestalxes ke dalam tubuh Suzugamori Ren. Energinya berasal dari darah yang telah diolah sedemikian rupa agar bisa dimasukkan ke dalam tubuhnya" Leon menjelaskannya hanya secara garis besar.

"Lalu? Apa Ren memasuki tabung itu dengan sengaja? Bagaimana maksudnya ini?" Kai yang tidak mengetahui akan hal-hal seperti ini terus bertanya dan bertanya.

"Bukan. Ini dunia Ren, dunia alam bawah sadarnya. Jadi ini hanya gambaran Ren, sementara proses ini dilakukan, Ren juga menerima kekuatan ini selama tidurnya" walaupun dengan penjelasan itu, Kai belum sepenuhnya mengerti. Tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk menanyakannya lagi. Kai yang mati penasaran pun melangkah masuk ke dalam tirai itu, tapi tiba-tiba semuanya buram, pandangannya buyar.

"Kau hanya boleh tahu sampai di sini, Kai Toshiki" ujar Leon kemudian menghilang.

"Eh?" Kai tiba-tiba berada di kamarnya kembali. "Apa itu tadi? Vyxanestalxes? Apaan itu? Ren? Masa lalunya?" Kai masih bingung dengan memori di kepalanya. "Pasti itu hanya mimpi" Kai melanjutkan tidurnya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Bingung? Gomen deh xDDD no edit! Jadi maaf kalau banyak typo xD bagian akhirnya buru-buru ya? xD


	3. Murderer

"Lalu? Apa Ren memasuki tabung itu dengan sengaja? Bagaimana maksudnya ini?" Kai yang tidak mengetahui akan hal-hal seperti ini terus bertanya dan bertanya.

"Bukan. Ini dunia Ren, dunia alam bawah sadarnya. Jadi ini hanya gambaran Ren, sementara proses ini dilakukan, Ren juga menerima kekuatan ini selama tidurnya" walaupun dengan penjelasan itu, Kai belum sepenuhnya mengerti. Tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk menanyakannya lagi. Kai yang mati penasaran pun melangkah masuk ke dalam tirai itu, tapi tiba-tiba semuanya buram, pandangannya buyar.

"Kau hanya boleh tahu sampai di sini, Kai Toshiki" ujar Leon kemudian menghilang.

"Eh?" Kai tiba-tiba berada di kamarnya kembali. "Apa itu tadi? Vyxanestalxes? Apaan itu? Ren? Masa lalunya?" Kai masih bingung dengan memori di kepalanya. "Pasti itu hanya mimpi" Kai melanjutkan tidurnya.

.

.

.

**Todokanai Kimochi (perasaan yang tak tersampaikan)**

.

Chapter 3

.

Made by **RenReykyuura**

.

Disclaimer : **Ren and Kai belong to each other**

.

Genre : Friendship, Supernatural

.

Pair : RenKai

.

Rate : T (Kyuu selalu buat yang T desu~)

.

**WARNING :** OOC, OC, Misstypo, pace cerita yang terlalu lambat atau mungkin terlalu cepat, Bloody scenes, ngenes, alur maju mundur, dll.

.

**DON'T LIKE? LEAVE THIS PAGE!**

.

_Enjoy~_

"Nggh…!" Kai menggeliat saat cahaya sang surya mengetuk-ngetuk kelopak Kai yang tengah tertidur lelap. Pemuda yang bernama kecil Toshiki bangun dari tidurnya lalu duduk dengan kaki melunjur di atas ranjang. Ia benar-benar letih akan otaknya yang dipaksa untuk mencerna kenyataan yang diluar akal sehat manusia. Kai memegang kepala bagian depannya sambil sedikit menekur, kepalanya masih pusing.

'Uh…. Lebih baik aku bersiap-siap ke sekolah, aku tidak ingin terlambat' gumam Kai memiringkan badannya dan menurunkan kakinya dari ranjang, lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi.

Kai menghampiri meja makan yang sudah diduduki Ayah dan Ibunya. Ia tidak nafsu makan, tapi sekurangnya ia merasa harus makan walaupun sedikit, ia tidak ingin membuat Ibunya kecil hati setiap kali Kai tidak menyantap sarapannya. Kai mengambil sebuah roti panggang dengan jemari panjang pucat miliknya dan langsung menuju pintu, ia bermaksud untuk memakannya di perjalanannya menuju sekolah.

"Aku pergi dulu" pamit Kai sambil membuka pintu yang kemudian disahuti Ibunya untuk hati-hati di jalan.

Kai menggigit roti panggangnya dan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Ia hanya menjepit roti itu dengan kedua rahangnya dan tidak memotong dengan gigi atau jarinya, sambil memikirkan jutaan memori yang menggerubukinya. Ia berharap semua itu hanya mimpi, dan semoga Ren biasa-biasa saja di sekolah, tetap seperti biasanya.

Setelah sepuluh menit berjalan kaki, ia sampai di gerbang sekolah dan memasuki pintu masuk sekolahnya, menuju loker. Masih dalam keadaan menggigit roti, ia membuka lokernya, lalu mengambil sepatu di dalamnya untuk ditukar dengan sepatu yang sedang dipakainya. Kai menutup kembali lokernya dan menatap ke luar dengan pandangan hampa yang kemudian dikejutkan oleh sesosok merah.

_**HAP!**_

Si aka-me itu menggigit roti si pemuda bertubuh atletis itu di bagian yang berlawanan dari mulut Kai. Kai tersentak saat mukanya dan muka si 'aka-me' itu terlalu dekat, lalu si merah itu mengunyah roti yang telah digigitnya itu.

"Kai~ Sedang apa kau menatap gerbang itu? Merindukan seseorang ya?" goda seseorang yang telah menggigit rotinya tadi sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kearah gerbang sekolah, dengan jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Kai sekitar lima sentimeter.

"E-eh? Ren, jangan mengagetkanku. Kupikir siapa tadi" Kai memundurkan wajahnya untuk jaga jarak. Ia terkejut karena orang yang tegak di depan hadapannya itu adalah orang yang pernah hampir merenggut nyawanya dengan tatapan iblis itu kini dengan santainya menghampiri calon mangsanya dengan tampang tak berdosa.

"Kau kenapa, sih, Kai? Pakai acara gagap-gagapan segala. Ke kelas, yuk!" ajak Ren dengan membulatkan bibirnya menambahkan kesan imut tak berdosa sambil menarik tangan kanan Kai yang tadinya masih berada dalam sakunya.

"I-iya" Kai ikut melangkah di belakang Ren sambil menyesuaikan langkah kaki miliknya dengan langkah Ren.

'Syukurlah' air wajah Kai berubah damai seiring Ren berbincang-bincang dengan Kai. 'Sudah kuduga semua itu hanya mimpi. Ren itu tetap Ren' batinnya bersyukur karena Ren tetap Ren yang dikenalnya dulu, bukanlah seorang assasin yang membunuh siapa saja sesuka hatinya.

Dua insan ini pun memasuki lokalnya yang telah berisikan sekitar sebelas atau duabelas murid lainnya. Lalu perlahan-lahan murid lainnya juga masuk serentak dengan berdentangnya bel sekolah menandakan waktunya pelajaran jam pertama dimulai. Semuanya duduk pada tempatnya masing-masing saat guru Fisika memasuki kelas XI-B.

"Baiklah anak-anak, mari kita mulai pembelajaran pagi hari ini. Keluarkan buku cetak masing-masing dan buka halaman seratus duapuluh delapan tentang Missing Link dan juga nantinya kita akan membahas jenis partikel baru yang ditemukan oleh para Ilmuwan akhir-akhir ini. Pelajaran kali ini, Missing Link, agak berkaitan dengan Biologi. Ini merupakan mata rantai yang hilang..." Pria berambut coklat madu yang serasi dengan warna indra penglihatannya itu menerangkan materi.

.

.

.

_**KRIIIIIIING**_

Bel otomatis pun berdering menandakan bahwa istirahat pertama telah dimulai. Kai memasukkan semua buku-buku yang tadinya terletak di atas meja ke dalam tas dan menaruh perlengkapan tulis-menulis beserta penggaris tigapuluh sentimeter-nya di dalam laci meja.

"Ren, mau ke kantin bersama?" ajak Kai berdiri di samping meja Ren.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Ada sesuatu yang harus ku kerjakan" jawab Ren yang masih duduk di kursinya, mendongak menatap Kai di sampingnya.

"Oh, yasudah kalau begitu, aku duluan,ya" ucap Kai sambil berjalan keluar kelas, menuju kantin.

"Showtime~" ujar Ren pelan sesaat setelah Kai meninggalkan kelas XI-B. Ia menyeringai iblis dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya.

.

.

.

"Aku mau roti yakisoba dua buah dan sebotol air mineral" pesan Kai kepada si pemilik kantin. Pemilik kantin pun memberikan makanan yang Kai pesankan. "Terimakasih" Kai keluar dari area kantin dan bertemu dengan salah seorang temannya, Miwa.

"Kai, tumben kau sendirian? Mana Ren?" sapa haiiro-me menepuk pundak Kai dari belakang yang spontan membuat Kai tersentak.

"Miwa? Ya, katanya dia harus mengerjakan sesuatu. Jadi aku ke kantin duluan" Kai membalikkan badannya berhadapan dengan Miwa.

"Oh, begitu. Mau jalan bersama ku? Kelas kita, kan, bersebelahan" ajak Miwa sambil melangkah di depan Kai dengan banyak makanan di dalam kantong kresek yang ditenteng dengan tangan kanannya.

"Hmm… Oke lah" Kai menerima ajakan Kai kemudian berjalan seiring dengan blonde yang kini di sampingnya, sambil memegang roti yakisoba dan air mineral.

"Oh iya, akhir-akhir ini aku tidak melihat Ayah dan Ibunya Ren, mereka kemana ya? Terakhir aku melihat mereka kemarin sedang menaiki sebuah limusin hitam metalik klasik di sekitar gedung Foo Fighter. Tapi rasanya kenapa aku tidak melihat mereka ya? Biasanya pasangan yang baru menikah itu kan mengambil cuti? Tapi tadi pagi saat aku berjalan lewat depan rumah Ren, kesannya tidak ada tanda-tenda kehidupan, sepi sekali" tanya Miwa sambil berjalan di lorong menuju kelas.

"Hmm… Itu…" Kai ragu-ragu menjelaskannya. Bagaimana ini? Apa Kai harus menjelaskan kenyataannya? Mana mungkin, kan? "Kalau yang ku dengar sih, mere—" kalimat Kai menjadi tak terselesaikan karena sebuah suara memotong pembicaraannya.

"Ooooi! Miwaaa!" seseorang bersorak dengan suara yang rada cempreng dari belakang, sepertinya sekitar sepuluh meter di belakang. Haiiro-me dan Midori-me memutar kepalanya seratus limapuluh derajat, dan melihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam jabrik dan terbelah menjadi dua bagian.

"Morikawa? Ada apa?" tanya Miwa kepada orang yang telah berhenti berlari dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal.

"Kau sudah mengerjakan PR fisika belum? Kalau sudah, pinjam dong!" ternyata Morikawa berteriak-teriak dan berlari sampai ngos-ngosan hanya untuk meminjam PR. Tau saja lah, Morikawa memang orang yang terlalu menghebohkan atau membesar-besarkan suatu masalah.

"PR fisika? Astaga! Aku belum buat!" Miwa menepuk keningnya. "Kai, aku duluan, boleh ya? Aku belum buat PR!"

"Ya, pergilah" dua pemuda langsung berlari menuju kelas meninggalkan Kai sendirian di lorong. Kai malah bersyukur karena dengan kedatangan Morikawa dan kepergian Miwa yang juga disebabkan Morikawa, ia tidak perlu berbohong masalah orang tua Ren. Kai melanjutkan langkahnya limabelas meter ke depan menuju kelasnya.

'Kenapa rasanya sunyi,ya?' Kai menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri melihat kelas lain yang kosong melalui jendela. Benar-benar kosong. Biasanya kelas-kelas tidak pernah kosong belompong seperti ini, sekurangnya masih ada satu atau dua murid, tapi ini… Aneh.

.

.

.

"Leon, bagaimana dengan perkembangan anak itu?" sebuah suara bertanya kepada Leon yang berdiri di hadapan Tuan-nya di suatu ruangan kelam.

"Seperti yang direncanakan, ia sedang melakukannya sekarang" jawab sang blonde dengan sopan sambil memejamkan mata dan sedikit menundukkan kepala sebagai tanda penghormatan.

"Baguslah. Sebentar lagi kondisiku akan pulih seperti semula. Tunggulah sampai waktunya tiba, aku akan menghancurkan semua umat manusia di dunia" ujar seseorang yang merupakan 'Tuan' bagi Leon, sambil duduk di kursi yang bisa berputar, lalu memutar-mutar kursi itu dengan menggunakan kakinya yang mnggeser-geser posisi di lantai. Ia menyeringai iblis dengan matanya gelapnya.

.

.

.

Setelah berjalan beberapa langkah, Midori-me membulatkan matanya saat melewati kelas XI-A, lokal Miwa dan Morikawa. Semuanya… mati. Darah dimana-mana. Kai terkejut bukan main saat melihat Miwa tergeletak lemas di lantai dengan darah mengotori sekujur tubuhnya. Tampak bekas tusukan pisau di dada sebelah kirinya. Di kakinya juga banyak terdapat bekas tusukan dan goresan-goresan yang membuat celananya robek.

'Apa-apaan ini!?' Kai tidak mengerjapkan matanya sekalipun. 'Bahkan Miwa juga!?' Tidak ingin berlama-lama melihat pemandangan yang tidak enak ini, Kai bergegas menuju kelasnya yang berada di sebelah lokal XI-A.

"!" Roti yakisoba dan air mineralnya terlepas dari genggaman tangannya. Kai langsung membekap mulutnya dengan tangannya sendiri. Matanya kembali membelalak. 'Apa-apaan ini!?'

Kelasnya penuh darah. Darah menggenang sampai mata kaki. Semua meja berantakan. Papan tulis yang semula putih, kini telah bercipratan darah manusia. Jendela sudah tidak bening lagi. Semuanya berbau amis. Terlihat baginya Tetsu, teman kecilnya, tergantung di papan tulis, matanya tidak tertutup, mulutnya menganga menahan sakit. Lehernya ditusuk dengan pisau panjang dan digantung tinggi di papan tulis. Sekujur tubuhnya lemas, sudah hampir jatuh. Ia mati.

"Ja…jangan… jangan bunuh aku! Kumohon! Ja—"

_**JLEP**_

"Uugghh.. Khuuh… Uhuk!" Kyou memuntahkan banyak darah dari mulutnya. Perutnya ditusuk kasar oleh seseorang bersurai merah. "Kau… Sia…lan…!" Kyou menyumpahi orang yang membunuhnya sambil tak henti-hentinya memuntahkan cairan merah kental dari rongga mulutnya.

Orang itu menarik pisaunya kembali, lalu mendorong pemuda sekarat sampai jatuh tergolek di lantai. Aka-me menusukkan pisaunya di perut Kyou sebelah kiri, lalu menggeser-gesernya dengan sekuat tenaga ke arah kanan dengan iringan suara kematian yang terdengar bagaikan alunan indah di telinganya. Aka-me terus menarik pisaunya ke kanan sampai perut mangsanya putus. Mangsanya sudah mati.

Aka-me memain-mainkan isi perut Kyou dengan pisau. Mengoyak lambung si korban dengan tatapan psikopat dan seringai lebar. Kemudian ia beralih ke usus halus. Ia memegang usus itu dan menjilat-jilatnya penuh nafsu. Lalu ia menusuk dada bagian kiri dan mengambil jantung dengan tangan kanannya. Ia meremas-remas jantung merah yang seiring dengan warna rambut si Aka-me. Lalu ia menggenggamnya kuat-kuat sampai jantung itu pecah.

Kai menatap Aka-me dengan ketakutan dan pandangan jijik. Ia serasa akan muntah melihat isi perut yang dicabik-cabik dan dimain-mainkan dengan senang hati, apalagi sampai dijilat-jilat. Ternyata yang kemarin itu bukan mimpi. Aka-me benar-benar seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin yang tak punya hati tak punya perasaan.

"Ren!" Kai berteriak dari pintu untuk menghentikan aksi Aka-me yang menjijikkan. Ia berusaha menahan isi perutnya yang akan keluar. Perutnya semakin mual.

"Oh? Kai? Selamat datang" ujar Ren tak berdosa, menoleh ke arah Kai sambil meremas-remas daging segar yang telah dicincangnya. Ren bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil tiga buah pisau dari balik bajunya, kemudian berjalan ke arah Kai sambil menjilat mata pisaunya sampai lidahnya sendiri berdarah.

Kai menatap ngeri ke arah Ren sambil melangkah mundur. 'Oh tidak… apa aku akan mati sekarang? Tuhan, kumohon tolong aku!'

Ren semakin dekat dengan Kai. Kini jaraknya dengan Kai hanya satu meter. Kai panik langsung melarikan diri. Ia terus berlari sampai ke jenjang. Ren mengejar mangsa barunya tak kalah cepat. Dalam sekejap ia langsung tiba dibelakang Kai. Kai tidak berani menoleh ke belakang, ia tetap berlari menuruni tangga dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal. Perut bagian kirinya mulai terasa sakit karena berlari. Ren tetap mengejar Kai sampai akhirnya Midori-me terpojok di dekat kantor kepala sekolah, dan apa yang dilihatnya? Pak kepala sekolah… sudah mati.

.

.

.

Leon memasuki ruangannya yang penuh berkas-berkas dokumen yang menggunung. Ruangan itu bau kertas. Menyengat. Leon melepas bajunya dan melemparkannya begitu saja ke sofa. Kini ia hanya memakai baju kaus berlengan pendek yang merupakan baju lapisan kedua-nya.

"Hoo? Leon? Kenapa tidak kau buka saja sekalian kaus-mu?" goda seorang pemuda bersurai coklat yang sedang duduk di sofa Leon. Sepertinya telah menanti Leon dalam waktu yang lama.

"Bodoh. Kau pikir aku ini seperti kau?" seperti tak terpengaruh, ia tetap melanjutkan tugas-tugasnya dan menerima berbagai informasi dari mata-mata di dunia Kai dan Ren.

"Mau kubukakan untukmu? Disini kan gerah" ia tak berhenti menggoda Leon. Dan tentu saja ditolak.

"Tidak, terima kasih" jawab Leon singkat, sambil menghidupkan komputernya untuk melihat rekaman di sekitar Ren.

"Kau tetap dingin seperti biasanya" ucap si surai coklat sambil memainkan bola tenisnya, melemparkannya ke atas, lalu menangkapnya lagi sambil menyilangkan kakinya. Leon tidak menanggapinya. Peruma saja menanggapi omongan yang tak berguna.

"Leon, kau tidak berhenti bekerja dari kemarin. Istirahat sedikit. Nanti ke-imut-an mu hilang lho" Leon sudah bosan mendengar komentar-komentar yang terus dilontarkan kepadanya.

"Bosan hidup, Daigo?" Leon menatap tajam Daigo dengan aura gelap yang semakin mendukung.

"Ampun, Leon" Daigo membentuk huruf V dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. Leon kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya.

.

.

.

"Bahkan Kepala sekolah pun kau bunuh?!" Kai menatap benci ke arah Ren. Tapi tatapan penuh amarah itu hanya dibalas dengan pandangan meremehkan. Senyum Ren melebar.

"Ya, dan selanjutnya giliranmu, Kai" ujar Ren sambil melangkah perlahan ke arah Kai yang telah tersudut. Kai takkan bisa lari kemana pun. Lari pun, pasti bagian tubuhnya tidak akan utuh lagi. Kai tak bergerak. Kakinay bergetar hebat, cepat atau lambat keseimbangannya akan hilang. Kai bersandar di sudut lorong, tangannya menempel di dinding belakangnya. 'Aku tidak ingin mati… Tapi… Aku harus bagaimana?' batin Kai bergejolak takut. Jantungnya berdegub kencang dan semakin lama semakin kencang.

Aka-me mencengkeram kerah baju Kai dan membuat jarak antar wajah semakin menyempit. Kai menatap cemas ke arah Ren. Dalam hitungan detik, rohnya akan melayang dan tinggal jasad tanpa nyawa.

Ren berbalik badan seratus delapan puluh derajat lalu menghempaskan Kai ke lantai. Kai terhempas menelentang. Kepala dan tulang belakangnya membentur keras ke keramik keras nan dingin. Kai merigis kesakitan. Baru saja Midori-me akan membuka mata, Ren sudah tiba di hadapannya.

.

.

.

"Leon~" panggil Daigo dengan manja sambil meletakkan tumpukan kertas di mejanya sendiri yang berada di sebelah kiri meja Leon.

"Apa lagi?" tanya si murasaki-me tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas kuarto yang penuh tulisan-tulisan.

"Aku mau tidur, boleh ya?" tanya Daigo sambil bertopang dagu pada meja kerjanya.

"Tidak boleh. Selesaikan pekerjaanmu dan tidurlah selamanya" nada si blonde tidak terdengar seperti sedang bercanda ─atau tepatnya tidak pernah terdengar seperti bercanda.

"Tidur selamanya? Jahat sekali kau Leon~ Nanti kubawa juga tubuhmu ke kuburan ku" canda garing Daigo yang tidak ditanggapi Leon.

"Terserahmu saja" Leon tidak peduli dengan perkataan Daigo.

"Aku tidur, ya" ucap Daigo melipat tangannya di atas meja kemudian menyembunyikan wajah dibalik tangannya.

"Kubilang kau tidak boleh tidur" tapi tidak terdengar satu suarapun yang menyahutinya. Akhirnya Leon menolehkan kepalanya ke arah meja Daigo. Dan yang ia temukan adalah Daigo yang tidur. Ditambah lagi, tidurnya berisik.

"Hei! Bangun! Sele─ Huh, ya sudahlah" Leon mengurungkan niatnya untuk membangunkan Daigo.

.

.

.

Ren memegang pisau dengan posisi merangkak di atas tubuh Kai, kakinya dan kaki Kai berselingan, sementara tangan kirinya bertumpu tepat di sebelah kanan kepala Kai. Tangan kanannya memegang sebuah pisau, lalu mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi di sebelah kanan kepalanya sambil menatap Kai dengan hawa pembunuh berdarah dingin. Ren mengayunkan pisaunya ke leher Kai.

'Hidupku telah berakhir!' batin Kai sambil memejamkan matanya, tak berani menatap pisau yang akan menancap di tubuhnya nanti.

"JANGAN!"

Sebuah suara telah menghentikan tangan Ren yang pisaunya kini hanya berjarak setengah sentimeter dari leher Kai. Kai terkejut kenapa dirinya belum mati, lalu perlahan membuka kelopak matanya. Ia mendapati si aka-kami membelalakkan mata sambil memegangi kepalanya seperti orang sakit kepala. Yang Ren dengar bukanlah suara Kai maupun suara murid lain, melainkan suaranya sendiri memberontak dari dalam tubuh Ren.

"Uuugh…"

"Cukup! Jangan bunuh dia! Kau sendiri juga yang akan menyesalinya nanti!" jiwanya yang lain terus berteriak menghentikan Ren yang ingin memuaskan nafsunya.

"Di-diam kau… Kau hanya berhak diam di dalam tubuh ini! Sudah syukur kau masih diizinkan untuk tetap tinggal di tubuh ini!" Ren memaki-maki jiwanya yang satu lagi, marah kepada dirinya sendiri, seperti orang hilang akal. Kai diam seribu kata melihat tingkah Ren. Apa yang Ren lakukan? Memaki diri sendiri? Gila mendadak?

"Kau yang seharusnya tidak ada di sini! Ini tubuhku dan bukan milikmu! Setan!" jiwa yang satunya lagi balik memaki. Ren hampir kehilangan keseimbangan. Tubuhnya tak sanggup menahan dua jiwa seperti ini. Sarafnya melemah. Ren berdiri dan berusaha melangkahkan kaki, tapi percuma saja. Tubuhnya tak kuat menopang. Ren terduduk di jalan buntu dimana Kai didesak tadi. Kai bangkit dan duduk. Tidak percaya nyawanya diperpanjang.

"Per…gi…" suara Ren mengecil. Ia takkan membiarkan jiwanya diusir dari tubuh itu.

"Itu perkataanku! Pergi!" jiwa ke-dua memberontak. Jiwa Ren bimbang. Kepalanya semakin pusing.

"Ren" ujar sebuah suara bariton menekuk kakinya dan memegang bahu si Aka-me. "Apa kau Ren?"

Ren tersentak mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut orang di depannya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya menatap sumber suara tadi. Aka-me bertemu Midori-me. Kai menatap Ren datar tanpa sedikitpun dendam maupun kebencian.

"Apa kau Ren?" Kai mengulang pertanyaan-nya. Apa maksud pertanyaan itu? Jelas-jelas itu Ren kan? Siapa lagi? Ren menatap bingung. "Sepengetahuanku, kau bukan Ren. Ren tidak begini" ujar Kai sambil meraba bagian dada Ren dan membuka kancing baju Ren bagian atas, lalu menyentuh bagian dibawah tulang selangka-nya. Ada sesuatu di sana. Pandangan Ren kini berubah menjadi penuh kecemasan. Perlahan, Kai mengambil pisau yang digenggam Ren, lalu mengarahkannya pada benda di bawah tulang selangka si aka-kami.

"Tu-tunggu! Jangan lakukan itu! Apa kau mau membunuhku!?" Ren menatap horor ketakutan. Tangannya terlalu lemah untuk digerakkan. Setiap kali ia mencoba mengangkat tangannya untuk menghentikan gerakan Kai, tangannya langsung kehabisan tenaga.

"Tidak. Aku tidak membunuhmu. Aku hanya memusnahkan jiwa mu" Ren tidak mengerti kata demi kata yang dilontarkan Kai sedikitpun. Kai menusuk sebuah benda yang tertancap di bawah tulang selangka Ren. Benda apa itu?

"AAARRGGH!" Ren mengerang kesakitan, urat lehernya menegang, kemudian tak sadarkan diri. Kepalanya tertunduk di bahu Kai. Kai membaringkan Ren di lantai yang masih putih bersih. Ia menutup pintu ruangan kepala sekolah untuk berjaga-jaga. Ia tidak ingin kalau saat Ren syok melihat kematian banyak orang, dan parahnya nanti bisa-bisa ingatan Ren mengenai kejadian hari ini pulih.

Kai duduk di sebelah Ren yang pingsan dengan melunjurkan sebelah kaki, dan kaki yang satunya lagi dinaikkan.

"Eh? Apa yang kulakukan?" baru saja dua detik Kai duduk, ia bingung kenapa dia sedang duduk di sebelah Ren yang kini sedang tidak berada di alam sadarnya.

'Eh? Bukannya tadi aku hampir ditusuk? Lalu, kenapa Ren…'

.

.

.

"Hoaaaahhm" Daigo menguap dan terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia mengangkat kepala, kemudian bertopang dagu di meja.

"Hm? Tumben kau tidurnya sebentar. Biasanya tidak pernah kurang dari tiga jam" Leon menatap ke arah Daigo yang masih bermalas-malasan.

"Kau ini. Semua yang kulakukan serba salah. Kalau aku tidur kelamaan, kau marah-marah. Nah sekarang aku tidurnya cuma sebentar, malah dibilang tumben" keluh Daigo tetap bertopang dagu.

"Aku heran saja" jawab murasaki-me singkat. "Sudah, kerjakan pekerjaanmu yang semakin lama semakin menumpuk itu!" perintah Leon sambil menunjuk kertas menggunung di meja Daigo.

"Iya, iya" Daigo mengambil salah satu kertas di tumpukannya.

"Eh? Apa ini?" Leon membulatkan mata saat membuka laptop-nya dan melihat rekaman di sekitar Ren.

"Ada apa?" tanya Daigo sambil melihat layar laptop si blonde. "Eh?"

"Ada yang aneh dengan Ren. Ren yang telah terkena Vyxanestalxes biasanya ganas tak terkendali, tapi…" Leon menatap layarnya tak percaya. Daigo diam saja. Leon mengklik rekaman dari kamera lain yang terletak di sudut pandang yang berbeda dengan kamera sebelumnya.

"Kenapa benda itu rusak? Siapa yang merusaknya? Dan kenapa orang itu tahu letak benda itu?" Leon fokus kepada layar.

'Pengendalian tubuh, selesai' ujar Daigo dalam hati.

.

.

.

Ren terbangun dari tidur panjangnya selama dua jam. Kai masih was-was, takut nantinya Ren akan mencoba membunuhnya lagi.

"Kai? Kenapa kita ada di sini?" Ren berdiri, menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Saat aku bangun aku sudah di sini" jawab Kai penuh dusta. Mana mungkin ia mengatakan yang sesungguhnya terjadi?

"Eh? Sudah jam setengah dua, bukankah harusnya jam pelajaran berakhir?" tanya Kai sambil melihat jam dinding di belakangnya.

"Eh? Umm… iya juga ya. Sekolah juga sudah sepi. Bagaimana kalau kita langsung pulang saja?" ajak Kai yang juga tidak ingin kalau Ren berjalan ke kelasnya dan menemukan mayat-mayat.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan tas kita?" pertanyaan Ren membuat Kai tersentak. Bagaimana ia menjawabnya?

"Umm… Itu sih bisa diurus nanti. Kita ambil besok saja, bagaimana?"

"Tapi… nanti yang ada malah ketahuan pak penjaga sekolah, ujung-ujungnya nanti kita dimarahi" Kai bingung mau memberi alasan apa. Mana mungkin dia bilang 'Tidak ada yang memeriksa karena semuanya sudah kau bunuh', kan?

"Penjaga sekolah kan sedang mengambil cuti, jadi dia tidak di sini" jawab Kai sambil bangkit dari duduknya. Ia berjalan ke pintu keluar terdekat yang hanya berjarak lima meter dari posisi mereka sekarang, dan tidak ada darah setetespun di sana.

"Iya juga, ya. Aku juga pusing. Lebih baik langsung pulang" Ren setuju saja dengan Kai tanpa seberkas rasa curiga, dan menyusul langkah Kai menuju gerbang sekolah. Semoga saja Ren tidak mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah kelasnya yang berada di lantai lima, karena jendelanya penuh darah yang mengering.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang" ujar Kai sambil membuka pintu rumah dan melepas sepatu, kemudian berjalan ke ruang makan. Ia ingin minum.

"Toshiki? Apa itu kau, nak?" tanya sesosok bersurai coklat tak percaya.

"Ibu? Ini aku, Toshiki. Kai Toshiki. Ibu kenapa?" Kai heran melihat tingkah Ibunya yang menatap Kai penuh kecemasan, tapi juga tersirat lega.

"Toshiki? Kau tidak apa-apa, nak? Apa teroris itu tidak menyerangmu?" Kai semakin bingung dengan pertanyaan Ibu. Teroris apanya? "Tadi Ibu sedang menonton berita, dan katanya ada teroris yang membunuh semua orang di sekolahmu" ujar Ibu sambil menunjuk-nunjuk televisi.

Kai melirik televisi sebentar, ternyata benar, pembawa acara berita tersebut mengatakan bahwa ada teroris di sekolahnya.

"Hmm.. itu… Ya, aku tidak apa-apa. Tapi semua orang telah terbunuh, kecuali aku dan Ren" Kai berbohong dan mengikuti flow dunia yang mengatakan teroris.

"Mana yang sakit, nak? Apa kau terluka?" Ibu terus bertanya seperti mencemaskan anak kecil yang jatuh dari sepeda.

"Tidak, tadi tengkuk-ku dipukul, lalu aku tidak sadarkan diri. Saat aku bangun, sudah tidak ada orang, jadi aku bergegas pulang" yang diucapkan lidah Kai tak lebih dari kebohongan, kebohongan, dan kebohongan. Ibunya lega. "Umm… Aku mandi dulu, ya, Bu. Nafasku masih tercekat masalah kejadian tadi" Kai pergi ke kamar mandi dan memutar keran untuk mengisi bath-tub.

'Leon sialan… Ini pasti kerjaanmu'

.

.

.

'Bodoh' ujar Leon dalam hati menatap rendah Kai yang ada di layar. 'Tentu saja itu kerjaanku. Mana mungkin aku membiarkan dunia tahu rencana kami. Kami menghancurkan kehidupan manusia itu dengan diam-diam, bukan dengan buka-buka-an'

"Hayooo Leon ketahuan ngintip orang mandi~" goda Daigo sambil melihat layar laptop Daigo. "Dan—kau ini kenapa, Leon? Ternyata kau juga ganjil sepertiku ya?"

"Enak saja! Aku ini masih waras, bodoh! Aku hanya melakukan ini untuk memata-matai kegiatannya!" sergah Leon sambil memukul pelan tangan Daigo yang bertumpu di mejanya.

"Lalu nantinya kau juga akan mengintip pemuda yang kau sebut 'Kai' itu saat dia sedang mandi, kan? Hayo ngaku~" Daigo tak pernah bosan menggoda pemuda berantena kembar tiga itu.

"Sudah kubilang, aku ini tidak gan-"

"Ya, ya, daripada mengintip dia mandi, bagaimana kalau mandi denganku saja? Tidak dianggap ngintip kok" Daigo menarik tangan Leon dan berjalan keluar ruang kerja mereka.

"Hei—Oi! Oi! Oooi! Lepaskan tanganku! Amit-amit aku mandi denganmu! Apalagi melihat tubuh polosmu yang tidak menyenangkan itu!" Leon berusaha menghentikan langkah Daigo dengan menahan gerakan tubuhnya.

"Eh? Tubuh polosku yang tidak menyenangkan itu? Tubuh polosku? Jangan-jangan kau sudah melihat tubuh polosku, ya? Hah? Ayo, ngaku!" Daigo menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Leon.

"Bu-bukan itu maksudku, bodoh! Mana mungkin aku—"

"Ya, ya. Makanya lihat tubuh polosku itu sekarang" Daigo kembali menarik tangan Leon.

"Uwaah! Oi! Kubilang, aku tidak mau ikut-ikutan mandi bersamamu! Ogah! Lepaaaaas!"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

No edit, jadi maaf kalau banyak typo!

.

.

.

Kritikan, saran, dan masukan diperlukan untuk peningkatan. Mind to RnR?

.

.

.

**A/N note**

bagi yang belum tahu maksud beberapa kata yang saya sebutkan di atas, ini keterangannya :

Me :: Mata

Kami :: Rambut

Aka :: Merah

Midori :: Hijau

Murasaki :: Ungu

Jadi nanti artinya :

Aka-me :: Mata merah (O-ow, cari insto!)

Midori-me :: Mata hijau (lumutan?)

Murasaki-me :: Mata ungu (benar-benar mother of mata!)

Aka-kami :: Surai/rambut merah


	4. Storm After the Clear Sky

"Mana yang sakit, nak? Apa kau terluka?" Ibu terus bertanya seperti mencemaskan anak kecil yang jatuh dari sepeda.

"Tidak, tadi tengkuk-ku dipukul, lalu aku tidak sadarkan diri. Saat aku bangun, sudah tidak ada orang, jadi aku bergegas pulang" yang diucapkan lidah Kai tak lebih dari kebohongan, kebohongan, dan kebohongan. Ibunya lega. "Umm… Aku mandi dulu, ya, Bu. Nafasku masih tercekat masalah kejadian tadi" Kai pergi ke kamar mandi dan memutar keran untuk mengisi bath-tub.

'Leon sialan… Ini pasti kerjaanmu'

.

.

.

"Bu-bukan itu maksudku, bodoh! Mana mungkin aku—"

"Ya, ya. Makanya lihat tubuh polosku itu sekarang" Daigo kembali menarik tangan Leon.

"Uwaah! Oi! Kubilang, aku tidak mau ikut-ikutan mandi bersamamu! Ogah! Lepaaaaas!"

.

.

.

**Todokanai Kimochi (perasaan yang tak tersampaikan)**

.

Chapter 4

.

Made by **RenReykyuura**

.

Disclaimer : **Ren and Kai belong to each other**

.

Genre : Friendship, Supernatural

.

Pair : RenKai, DaiLeon

.

Rate : M (Maaf kalo di chapter-chapter sebelumnya saya bikin T, saya baru ingat setelah disebutkan oleh salah satu author yang mengatakan tidak ada fanfic Gore yang rate-nya T)

.

**WARNING :** OOC, OC, Misstypo, pace cerita yang terlalu lambat atau mungkin terlalu cepat, Bloody scenes, alur maju mundur, dll.

.

**DON'T LIKE? LEAVE THIS PAGE!**

.

_Enjoy~_

**CKLEK**

"Uh... Amis sekali" gumam Ren sambil menjepit hidungnya dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya saat membuka pintu rumah. "Kenapa ada darah sebanyak ini?" Ren mengamati sekelilingnya yang berwarna merah kehitaman, darahnya sudah mengering. "Oh, iya. Aku membunuh mereka, ya?" gumamnya santai saat melihat mayat wanita di kakinya.

"Busuk sekali. Dimana mau ku buang ini?" Ren menatap sepasang mayat yang tidak jauh darinya dengan jari yang tidak lepas dari hidungnya. Bagaikan orang yang diilhami sebuah petunjuk, Ren pergi ke dapur dan kembali dengan dua karung beras di tangannya. "Tapi bagaimana caranya memasukkan bangkai jelek sebesar ini ke dalam karung kecil seperti ini?" Ren tak henti-hentinya memerankan monolog.

"Ah, aku ada ide" Sang Aka-me berjalan ke halaman belakang dan menemukan sebuah kapak, kemudian mengambilnya. "Berat juga" ujarnya mengangkat tangkai kapak yang terbuat dari kayu itu, dan menjinjingnya ke sebuah ruangan dimana mayat yang telah membusuk tergeletak. "Kegiatan ini benar-benar menyenangkan" ucapnya menjilat mata tajam kapak yang dijinjingnya.

Ren berjongkok di sebelah mayat lelaki yang kepala bagian belakangnya sudah bolong karena tusukan keras. "Ah... Aku tidak tahan dengan bau pria tengik ini" Tanpa banyak cincong, Aka-kami memutilasi pria itu menjadi beberapa bagian. Tidak ada darah yang mengalir karena seluruh darahnya telah habis saat batok kepalanya ditusuk. Bak penjual ayam yang mengumpulkan bulu-bulu ayam yang telah disembelihnya, Aka-me memasukkan potongan-potongan tangan, kepala, badan, dan kaki ke dalam karung. Karung pertama sudah terisi tiga perempat bagian.

Ren beralih ke mayat yang tersisa dan melakukan hal yang sama. Ren mulai kesulitan saat mencincang karena daging dan sarafnya sudah terlanjur mengeras. Ren mengayunkan kapaknya dan menancapkan mata kapak pada sendi antara gelang bahu dan lengan atas si mayat wanita. Ia mengayunkannya lagi sebanyak tiga kali. Setelah tulang di dalamnya patah, ia menekan dan menggesekkan kapak tersebut layaknya tukang kayu membelah kayu-kayunya. Kemudian ia beralih ke lengan yang satunya lagi dan kedua kakinya. Untung saja kepala mayat tersebut sudah terpisah dari kepalanya saat dibunuh. Karena kalau tidak, itu hanya akan menjadi beban karena memotong leher mayat yang sudah kaku tidaklah mudah.

Setelah selesai, Ren memasukkan cincangan daging tersebut ke dalam karung beras kedua. Ren menyeret karung itu ke arah karung pertama yang berisikan potongan mayat Ayahnya, kemudian menggabungkan kedua mulut karung dan mengikatnya dengan tali rafia seerat mungkin.

"Apa kalau aku mengikatnya seperti ini karungnya akan mudah terbusai, ya?" gumam Ren sebelum melihat tali tambang sepanjang setengah meter yang –entah kenapa ada di sudut ruangan. Setelah menyadari keberadaan tali tambang, Ren meraihnya dan mengikat mati ujung karung yang sebelumnya sudah diikat dengan tali rafia.

"Dengan begini semuanya beres" ucap pemutilasi meletakkan kapak di lantai dan menepuk-nepukkan kedua telapak tangannya berlawanan arah atas-bawah. "Kecuali yang itu" sambungnya melirik dinding ruangan yang menghitam. "Yasudahlah, aku buang 'sampah' ini dulu" Aka-kami menggeret kedua karung tersebut ke luar rumah menuju sebuah sungai yang hanya berjarak dua ratus meter dari kediamannya.

Jalanan yang dilaluinya hampir tidak ada orang. Tiba-tiba seekor anjing berlari ke arah pemuda yang menggeret karung dan mengendus-endus karung yang diseret. Mungkin anjing itu mencium bau daging.

"Syuh, syuh. Ini bukan makananmu. Aku mau saja memberikannya padamu, tapi nanti kalau kepergok orang yang lewat, malah berabe" Ren mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya ke arah wajah anjing yang tadi menghampirinya, sebagai tanda mengusir anjing tersebut dan sukses membuatnya pergi.

Setibanya di tepi sungai yang tak memiliki tanda-tanda kehidupan, Ren langsung melemparkan karung-karung di tangannya dengan sekuat tenaga agar karung itu terlempar ke tengah aliran sungai, sehingga karung itu dapat hanyut.

Dengan tampang tak berdosa, Ren berjalan balik menuju rumah dalam waktu dua kali lebih cepat dibanding saat ia berjalan menuju sungai tadi karena kini bebannya telah hilang. Dalam waktu sepuluh menit, ia sampai di depan pagar rumahnya dan membuka pintu yang tak terkunci.

"Masalahnya tinggal yang ini. Mau kuapakan dinding jelek seperti ini? Aku tidak suka darah busuk" gumamnya kembali menatap sekeliling. "Ah, persetan dengan tembok-tembok ini. Aku bisa membeli cat dan tiner dan menyapukan kuasnya asal-asalan. Nanti tinggal suruh tukang bangunan untuk mengecatnya ulang"

.

.

.

"Lho? Ternyata virus itu masih bersemayam di tubuhmu? Baguslah, rencanaku –tidak, rencana kami tidak bergeser kalau begitu" ucap Leon yang –seperti biasa menatap layar laptop kerjanya.

Daigo melirik dengan sudut matanya ke arah layar di depan Leon. 'Eh? Seharusnya rencanaku saat itu berhasil, tapi kenapa begini? Pasti ada yang salah –tidak, tidak. Mana mungkin aku melakukan kesalahan. Semua yang kulakukan sudah benar berdasarkan data-data yang ku kumpulkan. Lalu kenapa?' gumam Leon dalam hati, seraya mengalihkan pandangannya ke berkas-berkas yang kian menggunung di meja kerjanya.

Seperti menerima sebuah telepati, Leon beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke luar ruangan kerjanya dan Daigo.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Daigo bersandar ke sandaran empuk kursi putarnya.

"Ke tempat ano-kata (orang itu)" jawab Leon sembari berlalu.

.

.

.

"Yak, semuanya beres. Tembok sudah dicat, tidak ada setitikpun bekas darah. Seeeempurna" ujar Ren puas setelah tukang bangunan yang disewanya pulang.

'_Sampai kapan kau mau menyampah di tubuhku?'_ tanya sebuah suara yang hanya bisa terdengar oleh batin Aka-me.

**DEG**

"Kau? Mau apa lagi kau menggangguku?" tanya Ren pada dirinya sendiri –atau lebih tepat, kepada jiwa original yang seharusnya mengontrol raganya.

'_Itu kalimatku. Ini tubuhku. Jadi yang berhak melakukan apapun sesuka hati, ya, aku. Sudah berapa kali ku perintahkan kau untuk meninggalkan tubuhku, tapi kau tidak mau mendengar'_ lawan jiwa yang satunya lagi.

"Huh. Kalau mau mengusirku, kau butuh usaha. Untuk apa kau memerintahku dengan mulut tapi tidak melakukan apapun?"

'_Walaupun aku ingin, aku tak bisa, bodoh. Kau pikir mengendalikan dua jiwa dalam satu tubuh itu mudah?"_

"Bukan urusanku. Yang jelas—AKH!" kalimat Aka-kami terputus akibat sesuatu yang menyerang saraf otaknya bertubi-tubi. Ia menggenggam kepalanya kuat-kuat.

'_Sudah kubilang apa. Tinggalkan tubuh ini sekarang juga'_

"Ja-jangan memerintahku!" bantah Ren meninggikan suara sambil menahan sakit.

'_Kau takkan bisa. Karena jiwa tumpangan takkan bisa mengalahkan jiwa asli'_

"U-ugghh... AAAAAAKKHH!" teriak Ren kesakitan, kemudian tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di atas dinginnya lantai keramik putih.

.

.

.

'Sudah kuduga, langkahku tak mungkin gagal' ujar Daigo dalam hati dengan puas saat melihat kembali layar laptop Leon. 'Sekarang saatnya aku melanjutkan strategi' Daigo mulai mengutak-atik laptop di hadapannya sambil memperbaiki posisi duduknya di kursi milik Leon yang kini masih belum kembali. Tapi dalam hitungan detik, Leon muncul di depan pintu ruangan kerja yang tak ditutup itu.

"Apa-apaan kau mengutak-atik laptop ku?" tanya Leon memergoki Daigo yang tengah memainkan jarinya di atas touch-pad laptop Leon.

"Hmm? Kau sudah kembali? Tidak ada, aku hanya membongkar folder foto-fotomu yang imut-imut ini. Nah, aku dapat fotomu yang baru pandai berjalan" jawab Daigo mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar dan melihat ke arah Leon yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Hah? Berhenti berbohong. Aku bahkan tidak pernah menyimpan satupun foto dalam laptop ini" bantah Leon yang sudah dekat dengan laptopnya. "Coba, mana?" tanya Leon melihat layarnya.

"Ups, tidak bisa. Cuma aku yang boleh tahu letaknya. Nanti kalau kau tahu, kau malah menghapusnya dan aku takkan bisa melihat foto honey-bunny-sweety ku lagi" goda Daigo sambil mengaktifkan shortcut Alt+F4.

"HAH? Ini milikku dan aku berhak mengaturnya!" sergah Leon meraih laptopnya dan melakukan segala macam pencarian dan membuka tiap folder satu persatu seperti orang bodoh dengan tatapan tajam dan serius plus pipinya yang mulai merona karena malu.

"Cari saja kalau bisa. Aku sudah meng-hide foldernya dengan teknik keahlianku sehingga walaupun kau mengatur untuk memperlihatkan file yang di-hide melalui control panel pun takkan berguna" goda Daigo tersenyum melihat tingkah –yang menurutnya—lucu Leon.

"HAH!?" mulut Leon sedikit menganga mendengar kalimat Daigo barusan.

"Hmm Hmm" Daigo menutupkan matanya sehingga berbentuk bulan sabit dengan evil smirk nya.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGGHHHH HHH!"

.

.

.

**Kembali ke suasana awal chapter 1, Ren dalam gedung Foo Fighter**

"Ha-ha, benar-benar masa lalu yang tidak menyenangkan" gumam Ren yang masih menelentang di atas ranjang king size.

"Tapi syukurlah, sudah beberapa tahun belakangan ini, virus aneh itu tak lagi menyerangku" Ren kemudian berjalan keluar kamar. Orang ini hanya bolak-balik keluar masuk gedung Foo Fighter saja.

"Mau kemana, Tuan Muda?" tanya salah seorang butler saat memberikan akses jalan Tuan Muda satu-satunya ini.

"Tidak ada, hanya ingin jalan-jalan saja" jawab Ren tanpa menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Mau saya antarkan?" tawar butler itu lagi.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku ingin sendirian saja" tolak Ren yang sudah keluar dari gedung Foo Fighter.

Ren berjalan tak tentu arah. Setiap bengkolan, ia selalu berbelok kanan, kanan, dan kanan. Ia berjalan santai tanpa memikirkan apa-apa dalam otaknya. Ia hanya berjalan asal-asalan seperti orang gila.

"Ah, ada toko buku. Lebih baik aku mencari bahan bacaan baru" gumamnya pelan berhenti di depan sebuah toko buku dimana Kai bersembunyi dari dirinya dulu. Ren memasuki bangunan tersebut dan melihat-lihat rak demi rak yang berisikan buku yang disusun rapi.

Saat mengecek rak paling sudut yang berisikan novel sains, tiba-tiba Ren tersentak seperti ada yang memanggilnya. Ia pun menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, dan mendapati seorang lelaki ao-kami yang sewarna dengan mata lelaki itu sendiri. Ao-me itu mirip dengan seseorang yang rasanya pernah ditemui Ren di suatu tempat. Entah dimana, ia sendiri lupa. Ao-kami berantena tunggal pun menatap mata Ren yang berwarna merah dengan seringai yang aneh. Ren sendiri bingung.

"Kau kan— AKH!" kata-kata Ren terputus saat kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Kepalanya pusing. Penglihatannya mulai tidak jelas. Sementara lelaki misterius tadi berlalu begitu saja. Denyutan kepala Ren hanya berlangsung sebentar.

'Eh? Sepertinya aku pernah merasakan sensasi ini. Dimana ya? Kapan? Aduh, aku tidak ingat' gumam Ren dalam hati sambil mengacak-acak surai merah panjangnya.

'Ah, sudahlah'

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Ren berangkat ke kampus kedokterannya yang dimulai jam sembilan pagi. Ren terlambat datang dan memasuki kelasnya yang telah berisikan sembilan belas mahasiswa.

"Suzugamori? Kenapa kau terlambat?" tanya seorang dosen berambut coklat yang serasi dengan mata karamelnya. Sepertinya orang ini sama dengan orang yang mengajar di SMU Ren dulu, tapi kenapa sekarang dia malah mengajar sebagai dosen di sini? –tidak, kenapa orang ini masih hidup? Bukankah semua orang telah mati dan hanya Ren dan Kai yang tersisa?

"A-ah.. Maaf, Pak. Saya terlambat bangun. Hehe" jawab Ren dengan alasan konyol seadanya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Aish... Kelas kan dimulai jam sembilan, masa' kau masih belum bangun jam setengah sembilan? Sudah, duduk di tempat dudukmu" ujar dosen yang masih menggenggam spidol di tangannya yang dibalas anggukan kecil dari Aka-me.

Aka-me duduk di tempat duduknya dekat jendela. Kai yang melihat Ren dari jarak empat meter –Kai duduk di tepi barisan yang satunya lagi— heran, kenapa temannya yang satu ini terlambat? Padahal biasanya dia selalu datang paling awal. Dan anehnya lagi, Ren terlihat seperti orang banyak masalah –atau lebih tepatnya pusing— karena terus memegangi keningnya setelah mengeluarkan buku-buku yang diperlukan.

'Ren kenapa ya?' batin Kai terus melihat ke arah Ren.

"Kai" tegur sebuah suara yang berhasil mengejutkan Kai.

"E-eh? Y-ya? Ada apa, Pak?" tanya Kai linglung sambil menatap sumber suara yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Bukan 'ada apa'! kau ini melamun ya? Melihat apa? Awang-awang? Kau mau terbang bersama burung-burung diluar sana ya?" sindir dosen karamel sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan spidolnya ke meja yang setali dengan kursi Kai.

"A-ah, tidak ada, Pak" kilah Kai masih menatap mata karamel dosennya.

"Mana mungkin kau melamun tanpa alasan. Ah, yasudahlah. Aku tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu dengan ceramah panjang, toh kau takkan mendengarkannya" ucap si karamel berlalu dan berjalan kembali ke depan kelas.

'Huh. Mengejutkan saja' keluh Kai dalam hati dan memfokuskan pandangannya ke papan tulis.

.

.

.

Kelas telah berakhir. Kini saatnya mahasiswa shift jam sembilan pulang. Kai dan Ren berjalan di lorong kampus yang penuh dengan pelajar yang keluar masuk kelas.

Awalnya Kai ingin menanyakan kenapa Ren terlihat seperti orang sakit kepala, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya. Sejujurnya, Kai mencemaskan ke-pusing-an kepala Ren bukan karena ia demam atau apapun, tapi karena ia menyangka sakit kepala Ren itu karena virus aneh yang telah musnah dari tubuh Ren tiga tahun yang lalu. Bagaimana kalau virus itu menyerangnya lagi? Oh tidak, dampaknya akan terlalu besar dan mengancam umat manusia.

.

.

.

"Hm? Kau masih hidup juga?" sapa Leon dengan kata-kata yang tidak enak didengar oleh telinga seorang pria yang membuka pintu ruang kerjanya.

"Hm? Aku kan pergi kerja, Leon. Mana mungkin ada acara mati-matian segala" sahut pria jangkung yang ternyata Daigo sambil menghempaskan bokongnya di sofa empuk di depan meja kerja.

"Hah? Kerja?" tanya Leon setengah hati karena masih sibuk dengan layarnya.

"Iya, kerja. K-E-R-J-A. Anggap saja aku pemuda part-timer. Mengurus puluhan murid itu menyusahkan, tahu" balas Daigo menengadahkan kepalanya menghadap loteng dengan kedua tangan yang bertumpu di sandaran sofa sambil melunjur mengangkangkan kaki.

"Lah? Jadi kau ini pegawai PAUD?"

"Enak saja. Jelas-jelas aku benci anak kecil. Nanti yang ada mereka bonyok kupukuli"

"Kau-nya saja yang kasar. Lalu kau kerja dimana?"

"Uh? Sejak kapan kau mulai penasaran dengan masalah pribadiku, Leon?" goda Daigo tanpa merubah posisinya satu milimeterpun.

"H-hah? Aku hanya ingin tahu saja. Kalau tidak mau bilang, ya, tidak usah katakan" balas Leon menutupi rasa malunya karena adanya rasa keingintahuannya akan pribadi Daigo tanpa ia sadari.

"Ho-ho, demi honey-bunny-sweety-kun ini, apa yang tidak?" goda Daigo lagi sambil berjalan ke arah tempat duduk Leon dan mengangkat dagu runcing si blonde, membuat Leon tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan mata Daigo.

"He-hei! Kalau begini caranya lebih baik tidak usah beritahu!" lawan si blonde menolehkan kepalanya ke arah lain, tapi langsung dibalikkan ke posisi semula oleh Daigo, karamel bertemu violet. "O-oi! Lepas!" bantah Leon yang sia-sia karena tak sanggup menggerakkan satupun anggota tubuhnya. Darahnya berkumpul ke kepala sehingga mukanya memerah.

"Ho-ho, kau ini memang kelewat imut" seringai usil Daigo kembali merekah. "Dengar, ya... Aku ini..."

.

.

.

Selama berjalan, Ren tidak memegangi kepalanya, hanya saja mengerutkan dahinya sebagai pengganti tangan yang memijit keningnya, menahan sakit. 'Apa-apaan sih, lagi-lagi pusing' keluh Ren tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

**DEG DEG**

"?!" Ren sontak menghentikan langkahnya dan terduduk di lorong sambil mencengkeram kepalanya kuat-kuat, sepertinya sakit kepalanya semakin menjadi-jadi.

**DEG DEG DEG DEG DEG**

Pompa jantung Ren semakin lama bekerja semakin cepat.

"AAAAKKKHHHH!" Ren mengerang kesakitan, membuat semua orang menatap ke bawah, dimana Ren terduduk.

"_Anak itu kenapa, sih?"_

"_Dia kenapa?"_

"_Apa-apaan dia? orang gila?"_

"_Hei, kau baik-baik saja?"_

Kira-kira begitulah reaksi orang-orang saat melihat Ren. Midori-me yang ikut terkejut langsung berjongkok dan mengguncang-guncangkan pundak Ren.

"Ren?! Ren?! Kau kenapa? Ren!" tapi tak ada sedikitpun sahutan dari Ren. Ia hanya bersimpuh menundukkan kepala karena tak ada tenaga, dan tangannya terkulai lemas di atas lantai. Matanya gelap. "Ren? Jawab aku, Ren! REN!" Kai meninggikan suaranya untuk membangunkan Ren. Tapi usahanya sia-sia. Tak ada respon dari pria yang surainya tergerai menutupi wajahnya dari samping.

Tiba-tiba semuanya kelam. Tidak ada suara ribut para mahasiswa lagi. Tapi entah mengapa, Kai merasa seperti pernah mengunjungi tempat ini.

"Dimana ini?" Kai memutar kepalanya melihat alam sekitarnya. Tiba-tiba ia tersentak setelah menyadari sesuatu. "Ja-jangan-jangan ini..."

"Ya, ini adalah tempat yang kau bilang 'jangan-jangan' itu" sahut sebuah suara yang tak terlihat sumbernya dikarenakan kelamnya dunia.

"S-suara ini... Jangan-jangan..." Kai membulatkan matanya seketika setelah mendengar suara itu.

"Ya, aku adalah orang yang kau sebut 'jangan-jangan' itu. Dunia ini penuh dengan hal yang kau sebut 'jangan-jangan'" sahut suara itu lagi.

"Leon!?" Kai menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kanan dan melihat sesosok pirang dengan menara pisa kembartiga di kepalanya.

"Terkejut, Kai Toshiki?"

"H-hologram?" ucap Kai saat melihat ada garis putus-putus berwarna hitam di tubuh Leon.

"Ya, hologram. Aku takkan muncul disini dengan raga asliku, karena bos telah memerintahkanku" tutur Leon dengan seringai penuh kemenangan. "Dan mungkin di sini hidupmu akan berakhir"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu!?"

"Ren" ucap Leon dengan nada memerintah.

Ren spontan menengadahkan kepalanya menghadap langit. Matanya ditutupi bayang-bayang kelam. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri dengan pose manusia-manusia psikopat lainnya. Berdiri tegak dengan bahu turun dan lengan dibiarkan lemas, kepala menengadah.

"Bunuh orang itu" perintah Leon mengarahkan telunjuknya ke kepala Kai. Kai yang terkejut langsung menengok ke belekang, dimana posisi Ren berada.

"Baiklah, Leon-sama" bagaikan robot, Ren mematuhi perintah Leon dan berjalan mencari benda tajam yang dapat digunakan untuk membunuh mangsanya. Ia berjalan kembali ke tempat Kai yang masih sedikit bingung dengan situasi yang dihadapinya saat ini dengan sebuah drill di tangan kirinya dan sebuah alat penembak jitu besar yang dapat menembak sasaran sampai dengan jarak satu kilometer di tangan kanannya. Entah darimana ia mendapatkan alat semacam itu, tidak ada yang tahu.

"T-tunggu, tunggu. Jangan bilang kalau virus itu menyerangmu kembali?" Kai melangkah mundur tak percaya melihat Ren. Ren tak bergeming. Ia tetap berjalan ke arah Kai dengan tatapan penuh nafsu membunuh di matanya.

Ren menyalakan drill di tangan kirinya dan kini drill itu berputar dengan sangat cepat. Ia mengacungkan ujung drill yang mematikan itu ke perut Kai, tapi syukur Kai bisa menghindari drill itu dengan jarak tiga sentimeter. Untuk ketiga kalinya, nyawa Kai berada diambang hidup dan mati.

Kai berusaha lari sekuat tenaga tak tentu arah sementara Ren mengejarnya tak kalah cepat dengan senjata handal ditangannya. Jika ini pertarungan satu lawan satu antara bersenjata dengan tangan kosong, sudah pasti pemenangnya senjata, kan? Leon hanya menyeringai melihat kejar-kejaran kucing dan anjing yang terlihat oleh indra penglihatannya.

Ren menembakkan alat penembak jitu miliknya sebanyak empat kali beruntun ke arah Kai, namun semuanya berhasil dihindari Kai, hanya saja ada beberapa goresan bekas peluru yang melintas.

'Huff... Huff... Sialan... Kenapa lagi-lagi aku ditemui malaikat maut ini?' dumel Kai dalam hati sambil tetap berlari. Tapi kini pinggang kirinya mulai terasa ngilu karena berlari terlalu lama. 'Ughh...' kecepatan Kai mulai menurun, tapi ia tak berhenti berlari.

"Dapat" ucap Ren yang kini berlari di sebelah kiri Kai dengan jarak lima meter sambil membidikkan pelurunya ke kepala Kai, namun sedikit meleset karena Kai masih berlari. Tapi bidikannya tidak sia-sia. Sebuah peluru baja panas berhasil menembus perut Kai dan sukses membuat Kai terhempas keras dan terguling di lantai.

"UGH!" erang Kai memegangi perutnya yang merembeskan banyak darah, mengotori bajunya yang berwarna putih. 'Sial... Habislah aku...'

Ren berjalan mendekati Kai dan mengayunkan drillnya.

"Selamat tinggal"

'_Sudah! Berhenti!'_ dan lagi-lagi jiwa lainnya menghentikan aksi si 'penumpang' di saat Kai hampir mati. Ujung drill sudah mengenai leher Kai dan cairan merah telah mengalir. Kai menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan sakit.

"Kau lagi, kau lagi! Berhenti menggangguku, kenapa!"

'_Itu kalimatku! Kau tidak pantas mengklaim tubuhku ini milikmu dan dibawah kendalimu!'_

"Diam kau sampah!" ingin sekali Ren menekankan drill itu lebih keras, namun tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak, kecuali lidahnya.

'_Yang sampah itu kau! Cepat per-'_ tapi kata-katanya tidak bisa disempurnakan karena kini ia tak bisa apa-apa lagi. Si 'penumpang' telah mengambil alih semuanya. Tubuhnya telah berhasil digerakkan oleh si penumpang.

Ren langsung menusukkan drillnya, tapi ia terkejut kenapa tidak ada darah yang bercipratan. Setelah diperhatikannya, ternyata ia hanya menusuk udara. Kai telah berhasil meloloskan diri saat Ren berdebat dengan jiwanya sendiri –walaupun tertatih-tatih. Lukanya sudah mulai menutup, ini termasuk penyembuhan yang cepat untuk seorang manusia.

"Kau berhasil kabur, ya?"

Kai merinding mendengar pertanyaan Ren seakan-akan Ren akan bisa mengejar Kai dan membunuhnya detik ini juga. Ia berusaha untuk berjalan, namun itu sangat sulit. Berjalan hanya akan menyebabkan lukanya terbuka kembali. Apa yang harus Kai lakukan?

Tiba-tiba sebuah pencerahan menyeruak ke dalam pemikiran Kai. Kai segera melihat sekeliling, kemudian mengambil sebuah sabit panjang dan besar. Lumayan berat.

'Apa aku tidak punya pilihan lain?' tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. 'Sepertinya jawabannya 'tidak', ya?' sambungnya setelah melihat Ren melangkah mendekatinya. Kini lukanya sudah sembuh total. Sepertinya di dunia ini energi penyembuhan bekerja ratusan atau ribuan kali lipat daripada di dunia tempat Kai hidup.

Tanpa ragu-ragu, Ren langsung menembakkan peluru yang sejenis dengan peluru yang tadi menembus organ pencernaan Kai, tapi langsung dihalau dengan sabit Kai. 'Aku tidak mau mati muda' batinnya. Ren kembali menekan pelatuk alat penembak jitu yang bisa digunakan dengan menggunakan tangan kanannya sendiri –yang memegang alat tersebut—karena letak pelatuknya berada di bawah alat penembak dan cara penggunaannya berbeda dengan pistol atau senapan lainnya, yaitu dengan menekan pelatuknya ke bawah, maka peluru akan ditembakkan. Tapi usaha Ren sia-sia karena pelurunya sudah habis. Daripada merepot-repotkan saja, Ren mencampakkan alat penembak jitu tersebut ke lantai begitu saja, dan kini tinggal drill raksasa yang berukuran satu meter di tangan kiri.

Kai mulai was-was melihat Ren akan menggunakan senjata mengerikan itu lagi. Senjata itu kembali berputar sangat kencang mengeluarkan bunyi _'ziiiiiiing'_ yang mengilukan gigi. Ren mengayunkan tangan kirinya ke perut Kai, namun dapat dihindari lagi, hanya saja kulit di sekitar tulang rusuknya sedikit tergores dan bajunya robek. Ren meluncurkan serangan bertubi-tubi yang selalu bisa dihindari Kai dengan sabit tangguhnya yang dijadikan sebagai tameng.

'Dapat' batin Kai saat Ren membungkukkan badannya karena ingin menusuk Kai dengan drillnya. Punggungnya tidak punya pelindung. Awalnya Kai terlihat ragu, tapi akhirnya ia memutuskan bahwa ia harus melakukan ini, atau ia hanya akan mengulang tragedi yang sama.

"U-ugghh..." rintih Ren yang merasakan punggungnya ditusuk sesuatu sangat dalam sampai-sampai menembus perutnya. Darah segar bercipratan mengotori tubuh Kai. Ia segera mencabut sabitnya sesaat setelahRen roboh. Dengan hati-hati, ia me-non-aktifkan alat pembunuh yang runcing ke depan itu, lalu menghancurkan tombol pengaktifannya. Dengan ini drill tersebut takkan bisa digunakan lagi.

"Maafkan aku, Ren. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin membunuhmu, tapi... ini demi perlindungan nyawa manusia, aku tidak ingin kau melakukan coup d' etat lagi, terutama pada orang tak bersalah" ujar Kai berjongkok melepas keletihannya.

"T-tidak... T-te-terima... k-kasih, Kai..." ujar sebuah suara yang sepertinya bukan Ren yang barusan dilawannya, tapi Ren yang dulu ia kenal. Kai tersentak mendengarnya. Air matanya serasa akan keluar.

"Uh... kini aku telah membunuh manusia. Sama saja bejatnya dengan 'makhluk' yang barusan ku lawan" ucap Kai sambil menengadahkan tangannya yang penuh darah dan menatapnya.

"B-bukan... K-kau hanya... melindungi diri... sendiri... tetaplah hidup... Kai... Aku... s-sela..lu... s-si sam...ping..." suara Ren semakin tak jelas di telinga.

"...mu..." Ren menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Kini Ren telah tiada. Kai hanya bisa menunduk. Bukan menyesali perbuatannya, tapi menyesali mengapa Ren yang sebenarnya tidak melakukan apa-apa malah terbunuh dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Cih, Suzugamori Ren telah kalah. Tapi tenang, tahap pemulihan bos sudah selesai. Sebentar lagi ia akan menyusul pemuda yang kau bunuh itu, Kai Toshiki" Leon mendecih kemudian hologram-nya menghilang dibawa angin.

Tapi tiba-tiba sebuah titik api biru muncul di hadapan Kai. Titik api itu semakin membesar dan membesar, kemudian menampakkan siluet seorang manusia. Mata Kai langsung membulat menyaksikan benda di hadapannya. Apa itu?

"Ternyata berakhir lebih cepat dari yang ku kira" ujar sebuah suara yang sepertinya bersumber dari api biru yang tidak membakar tersebut. "Kau memang hebat, Kai Toshiki. Hmm... tapi sepertinya laporan anak buahku telat. Ada apa, ya?" lanjutnya santai seperti bertemu dengan seorang teman saja. "Tenang saja, Kai Toshiki. Setelah ini kau boleh tinggal di surga sana bersama pion-klu yang telah kau bunuh"

Sesosok pria berambut biru lengkap dengan antena yang berdiri sendiri, mengenakan jubah hitam panjang muncul dari api biru yang tenang.

.

.

.

"Fuuh... melelahkan" keluh Leon bersandar ke kursinya, setelah menghilangkan hologram dirinya. Sedetik kemudian, ia bangkit dan mengenakan jaketnya lalu melangkah menuju pintu keluar ruangan, bermaksud untuk menyampaikan kejadian barusan kepada ano-kata.

"Mau kemana lagi, Leon?" tanya Daigo yang sedang bermalas-malasan di atas sofa.

"Ke ruangan ano-kata. Aku harus memberitahukan kejadian ini" jawab Leon yang sudah tiba di lorong di depan ruangan.

"Untuk apa?"

"Apa kau bodoh? Tentu saja agar ia langsung menangani Kai Toshiki. Dia telah memerintahkanku untuk memberi kabar padanya apabila hal seperti ini terjadi. Lagipula, tahap pemulihannya sudah selesai" jawab Leon masih melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Kau 'kan bisa membereskannya sendiri, kenapa harus suruh-suruh bos segala?" pertanyaan Daigo semakin konyol saja.

"Sudah kubilang, ini perintah dari dirinya sendiri. Ya mau bagaimana lagi?" tapi jawaban itu malah membuat Daigo yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakang Leon dan menahan kedua pergelangan tangannya, menyergah Leon.

"Maaf Leon, kau takkan bisa menjalankan rencanamu semudah itu"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Gomen kalau alur ceritanya semakin lama semakin berbelit-belit dan no edit, tapi, mind to RnR?

.

Oh iya, bagi yang berminat baca ff suju Eunhyuk x Donghae abal buatan saya, silahkan di RnR ^^ saya nggak maksa kok XD


End file.
